26 Kyou moments (A-Z)
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: This is for "Covered in rose petals", because life won't let me let go of this anime. So, you guys know the general idea of this, feel free to give me ideas, and I hope you enjoy! Rated T because Tony Stark. Lol, jk guys, it's because Tamaki's gay. Argh, rated T because I'm not the cleanest writer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, you guys remember when I said that I probably won't ever be touching this fandom again?**

 **Well guess what...**

 **I LIED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **...Anyway, I was talking with a friend, and, for some reason, when he/she/it said the word "Hashbrown", I thought of using this idea.**

 **No sense, right?**

 **But, It's really just a test to see if it'll work out good or not. Oh yeah, just to clear up now, all of the chapters will be in third person!**

 **So, without anything else, let's get this started! ONWARD!**

* * *

A is for Amazing

 _September 25, 2015_

Miu sighed, trembling a bit in place, with her suitcase held at her side.

It was snowing lightly, as she looked up, taking in the interesting yet modern house in front of her, before trying and failing to gulp down her fear.

In her head, she was still trying to process how everything had happened.

She inwardly scoffed at her luck, how the hell did she get to the doorsteps of the Ootori household!?

She slowly got closer to the door, as if it was threatening her, before reaching out for the door bell. She winced, jumping back when it went off, before looking up at the door. She was hoping that she'd go unnoticed, when the door opened.

Miu whimpered on the inside, backing up a bit when she found out that this person was NOT Kyoya.

He looked older, wearing a suit and tie, and yet, he had that same Kyoya-like glare on his face, "...Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"I...Umm...W-w-well..." Miu stuttered out. With every passing second, his glare got colder, just like the snow. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be until this guy smalled the door in her face, when someone pulled him a way, a lady, to be exact, "Yuichi, cut it out and let the poor dear in!" She said, before smiling down on Miu, "Hello there! What's your name?"

"M-Miu Fuyuhiko." Miu said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Fuyumi." She said, smiling. But, instead of shaking her hand, she pulled Miu inside, closing the door behind her, "So, why are you here?"

Miu cleared her throat, ready to explain, when another voice cut in, "She's here for a sleepover, Fuyumi. No more then a simple 'hang out'." Miu sighed, thankful that there was one voice she recognized.

Fuyumi smiled, leaving Miu to look around the lobby area, before walking up to her brother, "Oh? Since when did you bring girls home, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smirked, "Since when did you care? Besides, you're the one who wants me to be more social; this is a good first step."

Miu still wasn't listening, as she continued to map the house out in her mind. The lobby was huge, nice dark lavander walls, with two stairways in the back of the house. The area semed so modern, and yet, it could easily be a maze for Miu.

Kyoya sighed, "Come on, Miu; I'll help you unload your belongings."

Miu snapped out of it, slowly following Kyoya up the stairs, "O-okay." She whispred, following him down multiple hallways, before finally getting into his room.

"Excuse me." Kyoya muttered, closing and locking the door behind Miu, before he turned back around, a small smile on his face, "I'm glad you could make it over, my dear."

Miu squeaked, as two arms wrapped around her mid section. It had only been three days since the party, only three days of her and her first "boyfriend". Safe to say that Miu wasn't use to the whole love thing, "I'm l-lucky t-that father h-h-had t-to leave for buisness." She admitted.

She could have sworn that his grip got a bit to tight for a bit, before he let go, "I really don't like your father," Kyoya muttered, having remembered when Miu spilled about what happened at home, before shaking his head, "Let's unpack your stuff."

Miu nodded, opening the suitcase, before looking it all over.

Kyoya had invited her to stay over for the whole weekend, and, because it was a friday, that ment that she'd be in the house for three days.

Miu inwardly cringed at the thought. Not that she didn't want to be around Kyoya, but the rest of his family simply scared her. Not Fuyumi though, she seemed to be the only one who seemed nice and friendly.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked for the third time, a bit annoyed that Miu seemed to freeze in shock, before taking her by her shoulders, "Miu, snap out of it!"

Miu shook her head, frowning in a kicked-puppy sort of way, "I'm f-fine." She muttered, before going back to her stuff, "Now then, I'll start with my things now." She muttered.

For a few moments, the couple (That's right, I said it) stayed in silence, Miu finishing up, before she sighed, "Kyoya, I have a question for you."

Kyoya, a bit taken aback, nodded, "Of course; go ahead."

"How do you think your family will feel about me?" Miu asked, the inner fears bubbling up once again, "I mean, what if they don't like me?"

Kyoya sighed, before wrapping his arms around Miu's skinny waist, "Idiot," He muttered softly, to signal that he was only playing around with his words, before sitting down on his couch, taking Miu down with him, "You're freaking out for no reason. You're a lovable, kind, sweet person; I'm sure you'll be fine."

Miu gulped, trying to believe him, as she felt her heartbeat go back down, "If you say so." Miu whispered.

Kyoya sighd, looking for something else for Miu to think about, "Did you know that we were planning on having the lobby area remade?"

Miu's head seemed to perk up a bit, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Kyoya continued, happy that she was calming down. In truth, he knew that Miu was an easily nervous person. Her shyness was adorable, but, when she got anxious, he knew that it had to stop, "Father was thinking for something with a more garden-like feel; part of the reason that he allowed me to invite you over."

But, Kyoya's move was a bad one, when he felt Miu stiffen up, "...Oh." She whispered out, seeming to try and bury herself into Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya sighed, "Please don't act like that," He chilled, coaxing Miu to sit down next to him, "I know of your artistic skills, I thought that this could be a way to get a good relationship with my father."

Miu nodded, her emerald eyes wide with fear, before she shook herself out of it, "How did you know that I draw a bit?"

"I've seen your notebooks," Kyoya muttered, caught off guard, but happy that she was focused on something else, "And, I must say, you are quite an artists."

They talked a bit more, the sun slowly going down with each passing second, when a knock came to the door. Slightly irritated, Kyoya got up, unlocking the door and opening it to reveal another brother. Unlike the other older one, he had brown hair instead of black, and a much more stern expression when Kyoya opened the door, "Can I help you, Akito?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm mearly here to tell you that dinner is ready." Akito said, casting a glare over to the now cowering Miu, "Oh, little brother; did you bring home a play thing?" Akito teased, turning around before Kyoya could explode, "I hope that she isn't a girlfriend, she looks like a mistake."

Akito then left, not caring for the small tears that had formed in the corners of Miu's eyes. "Ignore him," Kyoya muttered, wipping her tears away, "He just doesn't like that I have someone while he's forever alone."

Miu nodded, before shaking her head, "I now know that at best, one of your family members don't like me."

"I don't give a damn for whatever they think," Kyoya cut in, "I love you too much to care." He then sighed, before picking Miu up, causing another squeak to leave her mouth, "Now, we should go to dinner; or, would you rather us stay here, alone?"

Miu shook her head, "L-l-let's go." She said. Kyoya sighed, as if he was disappointed, before nodding. He lead Miu to the dinning room silently, the light of the dinning room lighting up the dark hallway.

Miu breathed out, before forcing herself to walk in. The wooden table sat upon a purple rectangle rug with a gold outline, which was flat against the wood floor.

At the head of the table, Yoshio Ootori sat, the two brothers on his right, while Fuyumi seemed to have dissappered. Mr. Ootori got up, his eyes hidded by the glare of his glasses, "Welcome, Miu Fuyuhiko." He said, as Kyoya sat on his father's left, Miu sitting down next to him, "I've heard great things about you."

Miu jumped up a bit, suprised that Mr. Ootori spoke of her, before a small shy smile corssed her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Yuichi nodded, "She has manners; good catch, little brother."

Miu noticed Kyoya's hand curl into a fist, before Mr. Ootori cut in, Yuichi, silence."

Yuichi nodded, right as dinner was served. Mr. Ootori cleared his throat again, looking over the pasta, pushing his extra pasta sauce around, before going back to Miu, oblivious of her growing anxiety, "So, I've heard that you enjoy drawing, along with other thing."

Miu gulped, "Yes sir."

"I'd like for you to design some of the house, make it have a more natural feel," Mr. Ootori said, "But, I'd like to know what your capable of."

Miu flinched slightly, knowing that Mr. Ootori was just trying to say, "I want to know if you are of any use to me before I decide on taking you in or tossing you" in a polite way, before nodding again, "Yes sir, what would you like me to do?"

Mr. Ootori sighed, resting his head on his intertwined fingers, "Well, do you have any pieces right now? A sample?"

Miu inwardly cursed, having not brought anything to draw with or on, "No, I d-don't."

Akito sighed, faking a look of empathy, "A shame; I'd hate to have known that you've come all this way for nothing. You did know that this is the main reason you're here; yes?"

Miu gulped, seeing that evil Aiko-like look in the middle brother's eyes, before something in her head clicked. she looked at the walls, noticing that every one was the same, white and blank.

Perfect.

"If I may," Miu asked, feeling her anxiety washing away, as she stood up, the pasta sauce giving her an idea, "I'd like to do a live demonstration, if that's okay."

Mr. Ootori nodded, "Yes, of course." He said, his face still a void of emotion, till he snapped his fingers. A servant appered in the hallway, holding a paint brush and the primary colors on a wooden palete. It was handed to Miu, before the servant bowed, disappering just as fast as he had appered, "As you were probably thinking, yes, you may use this white wall." Mr. Ootori said, his eyes flashing with light irritation, "But, if you make any mistakes, I'll be sure to return the favor."

Miu gulped, looking at the wall, before looking back, about to back out. But then, her eyes connected with Kyoya's. As emotionless as Kyoya looked, Miu could see the love and caring in his eyes.

Miu could feel her anxiety fading, as her hold tightened on the brush. In a way, the paint seemed to grow on the wall, as Miu's mindwondered, never staying on a particular thought, when the light sound of wind tapping the windows pulled her out of it.

Miu looked up, half shocked and half pleased of what was on the wall. It was as if her garden had managed to duplicate itself onto the wall, the marble seat under the main tree, the flowers each detailed as if Miu had gone over each on multiple times.

Miu turned around, a shy smile on her face, "Is this pleasing enough?"

Mr. Ootori sighed, as he got up, "Miu, this is far from pleasing..."

Miu could feel her eyes fall, anxiety creeping back in, "Oh..."

"It's amazing."

Miu looked back up, "...Oh?"

"It truely is a pure work of art," Mr. Ootori went on, as emotionless as Kyoya, "I mean, the detail makes it hard for me the beileve that this is mearly a sketch, and the worksmanship is over the top, Miu; consider yourself hired."

Miu bowed, "T-thank you, sir!"

Mr. Ootori laughed lightly, sitting back down, "Just Yoshio is fine, my dear." He said simply; at the words, Miu could have sworn that Akito's eyes get three times bigger, "Now, let's beging dinner."

* * *

"You really are amazing."

Miu turned around, dinner having ended five minutes prior, "Well, if you thought that the sketch really was that good-."

Kyoya shook his head, closing the door to his room, "No, not that; I already knew that you're talent in art was just as good as your flute." Kyoya said, before sitting down on the couch, patting the seat next to him, "I mean that the fact that you got my father to open up to you is beyond me; he even gave you permission to use his first name!"

Miu smiled, "Well, maybe I am amazing," Miu said, sitting down next to him, "I mean, I did get you; didn't I?"

Kyoya laughed, before pulling Miu close, inhaling her hair's strawberry smell, "True," he muttered, "But, in return, I also got quite a good catch."

Miu sighed happily, leaning closer, "Yes, yes you did." She said, before yawning, "And now, I intend to spend the night with that oh-so-special person of mine."

Kyoya's look took on a sort of suggestive glance, before he picked her up, causing her to gasp a bit loud, "Remember, you wanted this."

"Kyoya! This isn't what I ment!" Miu said, before yelping, as Kyoya (more or less) threw her onto the bed.

Kyoya laughed, before climbing in next to her, only to have her duck under the covers. He shook his head, no doubt about it; she was embarassed, "Oh, come on, Miu, I was only joking around."

A muffled "Not funny" was heard, before Kyoya sighed, trying to pull down the blanket, "Come on, where did my Miu go?" Kyoya asked, "You know, you really shoud eat more, I can't tell you apart from my bed."

Miu's head popped up, a shy yet somewhat irritated look on her face, "That wasn't funny." Miu muttered, "For a second, I thought you really were gonna do it."

Kyoya laughed softly, kissing her cheek lightly, "We won't go farther then a make-out session, I promise." Kyoya said softly, dimming the lights, before crashing his lips into Miu's.

A soft gasp left her mouth, before a low moan left her, Kyoya slowly getting on top of the very submissive girl. He pushed back a bit, taking in Miu's messy sprawled-out hair and half open eyes, before smiling again, "You truely are an amazing person," He said, taking his glasses off with a smirk, before leaning back down, "The best part? You're all mine."

They spent a good half an hour making out, before the couple called it a day, finally going to bed in each others arms.

Now, if only they remembered to lock the door...

* * *

On the other side, a teenage maid stood, stuffing paper towel over her nose, as she shamefully watched the two making out. She quickly closed the door, wipping up the rest of the blood, before walking away, pretending that she'd never seen what she'd seen.

* * *

 **...Well that happened..**

 **So, you guys tell me. Should I go on, I mean, I do have it all planned out; or, should I drop it all? I really don't know if this is a good idea or not, so please you guys, help me out here. I had thought about having a lot of one-shot-ideas, and this seems to be a good way to use them!**

 **The next actual story will be either the Slenderman/Creepypasta fic, or the Black butler one. Again, please guys, tell me what you want!**

 **That's it for now, so, until the next chapter; bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, children; story time will not comence...**

 **...IDK WTF that was...**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for the support! I mean, I've gotten the PM's, and I must say, you guys must be very happy! So, this chapter will be a bit sadder, but, angst is the core of us all.**

 **Right?**

 **...No? Only me?**

 **Well, fine then...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

B is for Busy

 _December 24, 2028_

Miu sighed, looking out the window, then back at the phone. It was Christmas eve in the house, the red painted walls of the living room decorated, a big tall tree in the center of the room. The fireplace was blazing in the far right corner, the couch Miu sat on in the far left of the room.

She didn't notice the intruder, until a small someone jumped on her, "Mommy!"

Miu smiled, trying to ignore her phone, which was still laying motionlessly, before holding the little girl close, "Hello, Violet dear." Miu said softly, "Where have you been?"

"I was in my room, looking outside the window," Violet said, the three year old so happy and filled with life, "I was waiting for daddy!"

Miu's expression dropped, "Oh..."

"When do you think daddy will be home?" Violet asked, not notcing Miu's sad expression, "I really want to see daddy!"

"Violet dear," Miu muttered, holding her closer, "Daddy won't be coming home..."

"What!" Violet yelled, nearly blowing her ears,"But, daddy said that he'd be home!"

Miu sighed, "Well, that's what daddy said last year; and the year before that-."

"Why won't daddy be home?" Violet asked, "Doesn't daddy love us?"

Miu nodded, but, hid the fact that she herself wasn't sure, "I'm sure that daddy loves us; he's just busy."

"But he's ALWAYS busy!" Violet said, throwing her hands up, before falling over dramatically.

 _Just as dramatic as her uncle,_ Miu thought, before clearing her throat, "Daddy's working; he's in a buisness meeting in Africa."

Violet looked like she was about to cry, when a knock came to the door, "I'll go get it!" Violet said, before rushing off to the door.

Miu sighed, only to jump when her phone went off. Without looking, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, and Merry Christmas eve, my love."

Miu wasn't sure if she should cry of curse, "Where are you?"

She could hear Kyoya sigh on the other end, "In Africa, I should be home in a week-."

"Do you know how sad your daughter is?" Miu questioned, not sounding mad, but her volume was raising, "Do you know how sad she is, to know that her father is, yet again, not with us during Christmas?"

"Do NOT raise your voice with me." Kyoya countered, before growling, "I have very importaint buisness here."

Miu could see Violet walking back into the room, a certain blond right behind her, before going back to the phone, "So, you won't be home for Christmas; again?"

"Yes." Kyoya answered, "I'm sorry, my dear, but-."

"You're busy, I get it." Miu cut in, feeling tears, "I have to go, goodbye."

She didn't give Kyoya a chance to say anything back, before hanging up. She quickly put herself back together, smiling at the blond, "Hello, Tamaki; what brings you here?"

Tamaki shrugged, ruffling Violet's hair, "I just wanted to see my favorite niece." He said, before sending Miu a look, "And, I need to speak with you."

Miu nodded, before looking at Violet, "Why don't you go and and change?"

Violet nodded, "Okay!" She said, before looking at Tamaki, "I've got a new nice pretty dress to show you~!" She said, before running off.

Tamaki's smile faded, ashe looked at Miu, "Let me guess; he won't be here for Christmas."

"Again." Miu sighed, "I know that his buisness is importaint to him, but sometimes, I feel like he puts that in front of the family."

Tamaki sighed, before guiding Miu to the couch, "I'm sure that he still loves you and Violet."

"I know, but he's barely here anymore." Miu said, small tears coming out of her eyes, "And you'd thing that Christmas would be the day he could come home..."

Tamaki sighed, about to say something, when Violet ran back in, wearing a frilly lilac dress, "What do you think uncle Tamaki?" She asked, giggling like a little girl, as she twirled around.

Tamaki smiled, "You look lovely, dear." He said, before his phone rang. He stood up, looking at the phone, "I'm sorry, ladies; but it would seem that I'm needed else where." Tamaki said, about to leave, when Tamaki flashed Miu a small smile, "Never doubt the Christmas magic."

Miu sighed, ready to correct him, when he left, leaving his sparkles on the ground. Miu sighed, "I swear, even after highschool, he always had that army of sparkles." Miu muttered, before Violet yawned. Miu smiled at the little girl, who was waving back and forth where she stood, "Violet dear, I think that you should go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired, mommy!" Violet said, only to yawn afterwards.

"It's eleven at night, Violet; way past your bed time." Miu said, picking up the girl, before walking down the hall.

"Santa gives out gifts, right?" Miu heard Violet murmur, as she arrived in her room.

Miu laughed, placing the girl on the bed, "Yes, yes he goes."

"I hope that santa will give us daddy for Christmas," Violet said, "Even if it's only for a few seconds; I miss daddy."

Miu could feel tears pricking her eyes, before tucking the little girl in, "Me to, Violet." Miu muttered, before shutting off the lights, "Now, go to sleep so that Santa will come with your gifts."

Violet let out a happy yawn, "I can't wait to see daddy." She said, before falling asleep.

Miu let the strangled sound, as she closed the door, before falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

As much as she wished, she knew that Kyoya wouldn't be home.

* * *

Kyoya sighed, watching his phone for a bit longer, before shutting it off.

He had to admit, Miu had a point. Every year since Violet was born, every Christmas, he'd promise that he'd be home to spend time with them.

And, just like the past three years, he had failed on that promise.

"Mr. Ootori, you're meeting will be soon." Someone on the com said, as he sank back into his chair. He looked over th documents, before growling, throwing the papers down, as he collected his briefcase.

 _Why the hell am I here?_ Kyoya qustioned angrily, before rushing out of the office, pulling his phone, as he ran out. He then called the office back, saying that he had to leave, and how he hoped that they could meet later.

Kyoya looked at his watch, cursing when he saw that it was two hours till midnight.

He found himself breathing in heavily, as he sprinted down the drt road, bumping into multiple people on the way.

He breathed out, before finally arriving at the plane station.

He quickly walked out onto the landing strip, up to a lone plane, before knocking on the door, "I need a plane to Japan, NOW." He demanded, pulling out a wad of dollars, "I'll pay you heavily if you can."

The piolet's mood went from sour to happy, as he ushered Kyoya onto the first class plane. Before Kyoya could sit down, the plane took off, making the poor guy fly backwards, until the plane was in the air.

Kyoya sighed, sitting down, thinking that it was finally over.

Well, the universe really hated him, proven when the Co-Piolet came out, a grim look on his face, "Sir, the quickest way to Japan is currently cloded with a thunderstorm-."

"I don't care." Kyoya growled, "We keep going."

"But sir," the Co-Piolet argued, much to Kyoya's anger, "We might-."

"I couldn't care less if you're scared," Kyoya growled, his anger creating that dakr aura around him, "We go through."

The Co-Piolet nodded, rushing off, before Kyoya sighed, resting hishead on his forehead, as the sounds of thunder got louder.

"The crap I'd go through for you, Miu." Kyoya growled, as they entered the storm.

* * *

 _December 25, 2028_

Miu woke up on the ground, confused, before remebering the events of last night.

She cursed herself, stopping the tears, before getting up, dusting herself off. She'd been alone with Violet on Christmas before, surely, Miu could do it again.

She jumped up when the door opened, a sleepy Violet on the other side, teddy bear in hand, "Morning, mommy."

Miu smiled, "Good morning, dear. How about you go brush your teeth; then, we can open presents."

Violet nodded, before running down the hallway, laughing as she did so.

Miu forced herself to walk down the dark hallway, tears still in her eyes, as she stumbled her way down the hall.

Sue, she was use to this, but that didn't mean that she liked it. Not one bit.

Miu stoked on another sob, wiping away the tears, when cold metal touched her face. Curious, she looked down, eyes coming in contact with the metal band around her ring finger. It only served as yet another broken promise, she thought, as she ripped it off, about to throw it, when a warm hand grabbed her wrists.

"Now now now, don't you think that's a bit rash?"

Miu gasped, not sure if she wanted to turn around. Taking away the option, Kyoya turned her around, smiling down at her, with presents at his feet, "Merry Christman, my dear."

Miu wanted to slap him, yell at him, curse at him, but the only sound she made was another choked sob, before wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. He was warm, something that she had missed in all those nights sleeping alone.

She heard Kyoya sigh, before hugging her back, "Shhhhh, my dear; I'm right here." He muttered soothingly.

"Y-y-y-you...Left..." Miu said between sobs.

Kyoya nodded, "I know; I'm sorry." He said, rocking from side to side, "I've left you alone with Violet for more then half the poor girl's life; heck, you've been the only person to raise her; I'm sorry for that."

Miu shook her had, pushing away, "It's o-okay," She muttered, "Y-y-you're a-always so b-busy-."

"That's no excuse." Kyoya cut in, before leaning down, pressing his lips against hers.

Yet another thing that Miu had missed dearly.

Miu tilted her head back, allowing Kyoya more space, before Kyoya moved forward, pressing Miu closer to him, before disconnecting, pressing his forehead against hers, "Well, I'll be less busy from now on," Kyoya said, lovingly carassing her back, "I promise."

Miu nodded, "I like the sound of that." Miu said, hugging back, befrore someone gasped.

The two turned towards the door, to see little Violet standing in the hallway, still wearing that same lilac dress, "...Daddy?"

Kyoya chuckled, before kneeling before Violet, smiling, "Yes, it's me, my dear." Kyoya said softly.

Violet, being the curious person that she was, took of Kyoya's glasses, inspecting his face closely, before smiling, "Daddy!" Violet yelled, jumping on his, holding on for dear life, "You're home!"

"Yes, yes I am." Kyoya whispered, holding the girl close, before letting her go, pushing her towards the tree, "Now then, why don't you go and open your presents?"

Violt cheered, rushing over to the tree, with Miu and Kyoya right behind her. But, right before Miu could sit down, Kyoya grabbed her around her waist, pulling her dwn to sit on him, before kissing her shortly, "Merry Christmas, Miu." He whispered, as Violet began to rip off the bows and wrapping paper.

Miu smiled, leaning back, to kiss the top of his nose, "Merry Christmas to you too, Kyoya."

* * *

 **Oh, so cute!**

 **Other options:  
** **Broken  
** **Birthday  
** **Best friend  
** **Burn**

 **So, I hope you liked B you guys! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, if you hate it, like it, or you have an idea for another loetter!**

 **Well, till next time, my friends. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi!**

 **So, nothing to really say, so, let's begin!**

* * *

C is for Cats

 _January 5, 2029_

Miu woke up to her nose pressed up against a bare chest, two arms wrapped protectivly around her much skinnier frame. Knowing better then to move around, she stayed completely still, waiting for her husband to wake up.

At times like these, Miu found herself looking up at him, studying his features. Even after fourteen years, he still had the same stern and strong features, that emotionless gaze, that cool air, barely anything had changed.

She found herself reaching out, tracing his face with her fingers. Compared to her fingers, he was so warm. She found herself unknowingly pressing up against him more, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of him, when she looked back up to his face, seeing that he was awake, "Hi."

Kyoya smiled back softly, that side of his that was saved for only her, "Good morning, my dear."

Miu tried to move around, only to have Kyoya hold her down, "Kyoya, I need to go; besides, you're up now."

Kyoya shook his head in a childish way, "But I'm still tired." Kyoya muttered.

Miu thought that we'd be like that forever, but then, a scream came from Violet's room. Kyoya jumped up, dragging Miu up with him. In an instant, the two were outside Violet's door, Kyoya knocking quickly, "Violet?" He yelled, trying to rip the door open.

Miu sighed, knowing that he forgot importaint details when he was angry, before twisting the door knob the other way, easily pushing it open. Kyoya walked through, sending Miu an almost bashful loo, whetn the two saw what was going on.

On Violet's bed, holding down her neck...

...Was a cat.

Violet squeaked again, as the tabby nuzzled her neck.

"...When did we get her a cat?" Kyoya asked, "I mean, I know I didn't."

Miu shook her head, before walking over to the bed, arm out shretched. But, the cat didn't seem to like that, as it lashed out, leaving three long red marks on her arm.

More is suprise then pain, Miu with drew her hand, watching the tabby; while Violet seemed to have missed the ferosity, "Mommy, this is Whiskers!" Violt said, holding the cat up to Miu's face.

Miu couldn't care less, as she was about to grab the cat and throw it out the window, when Violet asked her next question.

"Can we keep him?"

Miu looked over to Kyoya, only to se him shrug, a small grin on his face. Miu huffed, this time, it was all her, "Dear, I don't think that that is a good idea."

Tears began to form in Violet's eyes, as she hugged "Whiskers" tighter, "But mom! Whiskers is an alley, he came in through my window; he's so cold, and alone!"

"Ummm...Whiskers is a girl, Violet." Kyoya put in, but was easily ignored by the other two.

"I'm not so sure, Violet," Miu said, going through the pros and cons of having a cat. But, in reality, cats were her greatest fear. Not really strays, more so the big cats like tigers and Lions, but she wasn't very fond of the normal one either, "I'm not so sure, Violet; I mean, she's a stray, she might have a lot of diseases on her-."

"Then we can take her to the doctor!" Violet shouted, rushing out of the room.

Kyoya shook his head, before looking over to Miu, "So, what do you think about all of this?"

Miu shrugged, "I really don't know. There is a lot that needs to be done." She then glared lightly at the cat, watching it roll around as if she owned the bed, "I personally don't like cats."

Kyoya nodded, a slight smirk on his face, "That's right; you're not a crazy cat lady; you're a crazy BIRD lady."

Miu couldn't help but laugh lightly, "If anything, you're crazy for coming into your daughter's room in your underwear."

Kyoya's eyes widened, only now noticing that he was only in his white-with-red-hearts boxers, while Miu at least had a dark green nightgown, "Oh my."

Miu wanted to press on, tease a bit more, but, before she could think of anything else, Violet rushed back in, an over sized white jacket on, and her play medical bag on her hand, "Out of the way, I have a patient!" Violet said, pushing both adults out of the way, before climbing onto the bed, taking out the stethoscpoe.

Miu laughed lightly, while Violet checked out Whiskers, "She's adorable."

Kyoya nodded, "She really is our little girl," He muttered, before claring his throat, "Violet."

Violet stopped, hearing the authority in his voice, "Yes, daddy?"

Kyoya walked over, studying the cat, only to have the feline stare back, "...You can keep the cat," Kyoya decided, "But, only if you are able to take care of her."

Violet's eyes went Honey-senpai-size, before jumping onto Kyoya, "Thankyousomuch,Daddy!I'lltakecareofher,Ipromise!" She yelled quickly, before getting off, grabbing the cat, before running into the living room, shouting happily about how'd they would have parties and balls.

Miu sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up, "I assure you, Miu; I know what I'm doing. Besides, you've seen how she is in school; many friends, but no one to play with at home. This is a very good idea."

Miu nodded, a small smile on her face, "I hope you're right." She said to the departing Kyoya, before looking out the window, "She better not eat any of my song birds..."

* * *

 _January 12, 2029_

For the past week, Miu noticed that Violet and Whiskers had bonded greatly.

Whenever she pasted by the room, she'd hear Violt laughing happily, as the two played around in the room.

Miu was happy that Violet was happy, but, a certain father in the house seemed to be under a lot of stress. For the pass three days, Kyoya had been cooped up in his office, only coming out a few times a day to eat a bit and use the bathroom.

Miu had tried to get in, only to either have Kyoya wave her off or ignore her completely.

But, on the good side, Miu wasn't the only person to notice.

"Mommy's been sad recently, hasn't she, Whiskers?" Violet asked the cat, who was playing with a colored yarn.

"Meow."

Violet nodded, before grabbing a book. Sure she was only three, but being an Ootori, she was already ahead of her preschool class, while everyone was struggling with the difference between D's and B's, Violet was busy trying to read over whatever documents her father left behind. She flipped through the book quickly, reading through it and smiling, "You know what they need, Whiskers?"

Whiskers stopped playing with the yarn, as if she was listening, before her head perked up, "Meow?"

"They need some free time to spend together," Violt said simply, before pulling out a notebook covered with purple glitter, "But, they can't have time because daddy's always busy." Violet muttered, bitting lightly on the pencil's eraser, before a Kyoya-like smirk crossed her face, "Got it." She said, Whiskers jumping on her back, as she wrote in the notebook, laughing a bit evily as she did so.

"All will go as planned."

* * *

"Meow."

Miu froze, her book in hand, as she looked over on the couch, finding Whiskers on the other side.

Watching.

Waiting.

Miu sighed, going back to her book, when the cat meowed again, trying to get closer; only to have Miu get up, "Go play with Violet." Miu said, trying to walk away, only to have the cat follow. Miu sighed, leaning on the wall, only to feel the claws of the cat lightly scratching at her leg.

Miu sighed, stepping away, only to have the cat follow, "Go away." Miu muttered, only to have the cat stare back up, a sort of mocking look on it's face, before jumping up on her.

Miu did the first thing that came to mind.

Scream and run.

Kyoya's sleepy eyes shot open at his wife's scream, quickly opening up the door, "Miu, are you o-?" He tried to ask, only to have said girl run right into his, causing them both to fall over, Miu landing on Kyoya with a soft groan.

Miu's eyes widened, as she got off, "I'm sorry-."

"It's quite alright," Kyoya cut in, getting up, "But, a warning would have been nice-."

"Meow."

Both adults looked down to see Whiskers walk in, nuzzling her head against Miu's leg, before placing two pieces of paper down next to Kyoya's foot.

Kyoya picked them up, cofused, before his eyes widened, "Miu...Did you do this?"

Equally confused, Miu looked them over, only to have her eyes widen as well. In Kyoya's hands sat two tickets to a Japanese play, and, by the looks of it, the play would be in two hours, "No...I didn't do this..."

"Then..." Kyoya said, looking over to the cat, before his eyes lit up, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards, as he began to laugh, "Oh Violet, you really are as smart as an Ootori should be..."

Miu tilted her head to the side, before the pieces clicked together. A small smile broke onto her face as well, before looking down on the cat, "So, you and Violet planned this?" She asked Whiskers, who mearly nuzzled Miu's leg once more, before retreating into the shadows of the halls.

Kyoya sighed, looking at his computer, then back at the tickets, "I have so much work..." He muttered.

Miu's expression fell, as she shifted back and forth, "Well, if you're to busy, we don't have to-."

"To hell with work," Kyoya cut in, before walking out, grabbing Miu's hand in the process, "I've been drowning in work; I haven't had as much time for you as I should have." He then spun her around, before grabbing her waists, resting his forehead against hers, "So, my dear; would you give me the honor of taking out you?"

Miu giggled, before leaning up, pecking his cheek, "Sounds great," Miu muttered, before a look of slight worry crossed her face, "But, who will watch Violet?"

* * *

"And that's what happened." Violet explained.

At the moment, it was nine o'clock, the stero blasting "Japanese nonsense" known as Jubyphonic, while the lights were dimmed, most of the light coming from the kitchen, which still had ice cream and other things all over the floor.

The blond uncle laughed, the two of them sitting on the couch, before he cleared his throat, "So, in short, you sent your parnets away, knowing that they would call me to watch you; all so that we could hang out?" Tamaki questioned, before smiling, ruffling her hair, "I've got to say, Violet; you'r a lot like your father."

Violet smiled, while petting the now-sleeping Whiskers, "Thank you; I'll admit, I've learned quite a bit from daddy's phone calls," She said almost evily, a sort of evil look in her eyes, "And I won't lie, it was fun to have mommy and daddy fall right for it all."

Tamaki couldn't help but think of that one evil villian that sat on the spinning chair, petting the cat, as he or she laughed.

"But, uncle Tamaki, that wasn't the reason that I did this."

Tamaki's eyebrow went up, "Oh?"

Violet's evil look faded, a smile on her face, "I thought that mommy and daddy needed some time together!" Violet exclaimed, sounding loud, yet, Whiskers was still sleeping, "I mean, daddy's always busy, and when he's not busy, work takes him away again!"

Tamaki nodded, "Well, at least you have a bit of compassion from your mother." He said quietly, before looking up at the toilet paper that was still hanging from the cieling, "Now, what do we do about the house? You're parents-."

"Won't be home for another hour," Violet said, looking up at the clock, "Besides, the house maid should be coming over soon; she can deal with this."

* * *

 **Wow, Violet, you're evil...**

 **...Yet SO cute!**

 **I mean, some on, she's so innocent and oblivious, but smart and careful with her plans.**

 **In a nut shell, she's awesome!**

 **Oh yeah, once again, I don't own Jubyphonic. But, I would recommend looking her up on youtube, what you find might be enjoyable for you.**

 **Anyway, wha do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

 **I'll have "D" up asap, so, until then, bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are, with the fourth chapter!**

 **You know, it was only recently I noticed that these will be longer then the actual story, which is kinda sad, but at the same time, it'll be a lot of fun. I've also decided that I'll be doing the Slenderman/Creepypasta fic as soon as I finish these one-shots.**

 **Also, right after that, the Black butler fic will be posted.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, I present you with "D"! (Pfff, LOL!)**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

D is for Dancing

 _October 31, 2015_

The Ouran highschool host club was a great place, where young ladies with to much time on there hands spent said time with young boys who entertain them.

But, it wasa different story at night.

No one was around, as the door of music room #3 opened, a dark figure peeking in, before walking into the room, closing the door behind as the figure walked over to the lone music player.

Hands flew over the machine, before it started going, a soft medloy of flutes, pianos, violins and a lone clarinet began to play.

With only the light of the moon shining through, the figure looked to the sky, the moon's pure light making Miu's face seem to glow, as she listened to the music.

But, what elegant dancer dances in ripped jeans and a loose white shirt?

The answer?

None of them.

Just like that, the music dropped, causing a small smile to cross Miu's face. Not many people knew of her extra talents.

Lik break dancing.

With the beat, she began to bob her head, before she began the dance. There wasn't really a pattern, she was simply going with the beat, allowing the music to bend her, instead of vice versa.

She leaned back, breathing in quickly, before performing a backflip, landing in a split, before slowly sliding back up. In a way, all of those dance moves that she had learned from all those "just dance" rounds with the twins were really paying off.

And she had a lot of pride in the fact that she'd won every single round.

After a while, she found herself dancing without thinking, performing moves that she'd didn't even know muh about. But, when you're so into the beat, you no longer need your mind to dance.

She would have danced at home, but with Kido and Shiro out doing who-knows-what, she didn't think that the house would be safe. Besides the triplets, who normally go out with Hirano, no one in the Fuyuhiko household would be going trick or treating tonight.

But, to Miu, I didn't matter anymore. She was alone, and she was free.

...That is, until someone removed the disk from the old phonograph.

Miu stopped in mid hand stand, before pushing herself back up, slightly irritated with whoever was messing with her music.

When she saw a familiar figure standing there, the glare from the moon enough to hide his eyes.

"...What are you doing here, at night no less, my dear?"

Miu's eyes fell, and just like that, she went from free and majestic to shy, "W-w-well, I...ummm...Y-y-you see...No one else w-was here, s-so I decided t-to use t-the room..."

Kyoya nodded, tinkering with the phonograph for a bit, "I must say, I didn't even notice you coming in until that loud racket you call music began to play."

Miu looked at him, confused, "How long have you been here?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I'd say since the host club opened this evening. I've been working on the host clubs accounts since then."

"Well, aren't you tired?" Miu asked, hoping to change the subject.

But, Kyoya caught on, "I was beginning to fall asleep, when I heard those loud and irrirtating sounds." He said, pretending to be irritated, when a small smile corssed over his face, "But, at the same time, I never knew you could dance like that."

Miu was once again thrown into her shyness, as she looked at the ground, "T-t-thank y-you." Miu muttered.

She waited for Kyoya to say something else, or she wanted for an action; something to prove that the guy was still thinking, when he swapped out the record, "But, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't be spending all of her time dancing like that...I believe that commoners call it 'hip hop' or 'street dancing'?" Kyoya said, before shaking his head, "Either way, it's a nice dance, but isn't proper."

Miu tilted her head to the side, slightly confused with what he was trying to say, "...So, w-would y-you like m-me to leave-?"

Kyoya laughed quiety, cutting through his air of intimidation, "Not at all, in fact, I'd like you to stay here," He said, allowing the phonograph to play, before walking up to her, a sort of seductive expression on his face, as he held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Miu could only nod slightly, placing her frail slightly bony hand into his, as the soft piano music began to play.

Kyoya took the lead, a hand on her hip, as he lead her around in the darkly lit room, his face calm, eyes closed, as he enjoyed the moment. When the piano picked up a bit of speed, so did he.

Miu felt relaxed, instantly letting go of all her worries, all her faults, and all her fears. It felt like dancing on air, and unlike break dancing, she wasn't alone.

A rogue cold wind whipped around the two, causing Miu to gasp before unknowingly pressing herself closer to Kyoya. Moments later, rain began to fall lightly, the moon light becoming a sort of flicker. Not that Kyoya cared much, as he held her closer, mearly rocking from side to side.

"...I find it slightly amsing that on one of the most horrifying nights, we have one of our most romantic moments." Miu muttered ito his chest.

Kyoya smiled lightly, before glaring at the doorway, "Forgive me for ruining it then, my dear."H siad, letting her go, before shouting, "Come out, I know you two are in here!"

Miu yelped as the lights came back on, revealing a pair of evil twins, leaning on a pillar near the doorway.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Thy said in unison, walking up to the two.

Hikaru grinned, "And here I thought-."

"-That Kyoya didn't have a heart." Karou finished, before they leaned on each other.

"Who wouldn't want to know how interesting it is to watch Miu wearing street commoner clothing while dancing with the shadow king?" They asked, while Hikaru pulled out a video camera.

Kyoya grinded his teeth, only to be cut off a dark chuckle. Confused, he turned around to see Miu's head down, her hair covering all of her head, while her arms shook slightly in her laughing. Just when the laughing stopped, the twins leaned closer, confused, only to jump back when her head snapped to the side, her face a void of emotion.

"You're right, that would be highly amusing," Miu said, her voice as soft as normal, when the side of her mouth was pulled upwards, her eyes tinted with insanity, "But, you know what else would be pretty amusing?"

"Mori senpai twerking?" Hikaru answered timidly, not sure where Miu was going with this, while Karou kept silent, knowing that something was up.

Kyoya, on the other hand, sat back and enjoyed it. Sure, he had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to watch it play through.

Miu laughed, but it wasn't the normal shy one, t sounded like it was stolen from the quietest villian from disney, "That would be funny, wouldn't it?" Miu asked, seeming to think about it, before her gaze snapped back up to the twins, "But, I was thinking about Tamaki's reaction to the fact that you two have set-up cameras in Haruhi's house."

Even Kyoya's eyes widened a bit, when Karou fell to his knees, "Oh God no, please Miu!"

Hikaru, with eyes wide with fright, simply threw the camera down, hands up, "Now, can we call a truce?"

Miu tsked, shaking her finger, "I want the recorders gone as well, no tricks."

Karou sighed, before pulling his pockets inside out, "There."

Miu sighed, "I wanted no more tricks, remember?"

She smiled lightly back up at Hikaru, her eyes holding a similar haze to the shadow king when irritated, before Hikaru gave in, reaching into his pants, before taking out the last camera, "There, that's it!"

Miu's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest, "Are you sure? I have his number, I could call him right-."

"We swear!" They shouted, instantly on there knees "Please, don't sell us out!"

Miu's face took on a dark shadow, before a shy smile came back over her face, "Okay." She said simply, walking past the two of them, before placing a quick kiss on Kyoya's cheek, "I'll see you guys later!"

On that day, the twins and Kyoya learned a valuable lesson.

Never make Miu mad, or you'll be faced with the shadow queen.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long, life's been a bitch, ya know?**

 **Anyway, nothing else to say, so tell me if you hate it or loved it!**

 **Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know why, but I felt in the mood for a sort of sad-turned-happy fic, and so, here we are.**

 **Onward~!**

* * *

E is for Elusive

 _April 14, 2021_

It really was a nice day. Clear skies, a nice bird's tune ringing out through the more or less quiet evening or less, it was the perfect.

Well, it was perfect for most other people.

Miu sighed, as she began to finish her book. For the whole day, Kyoya hasn't come out of his office. The only time she'd seen him was when he dragged himself out of bed, and straight into his office.

Miu sighed as the book came to a quick finish, but what would you expect? This is about the fourth time she'd read the book in the week.

With another heavy sigh, she placed the book onto the other side of the couch, where the rest of the series were. She reached out to grab the next book, only to stop, before pulling her hand back.

At this point, she was much to sad to try and drown her emotions with books.

Added to the fact that she'd already read them all.

She looked up at the clock, as if trying to make sure that today was THE day. But, the clock seemed to be gloating, as it showed what she could only assume was the correct time and date.

Miu wanted to get up, march right into his office, and start firing off the angry-lady guns. But, at the same time, she couldn't blame him. Miu was lucky as it was to marry the guy, someone so hard-working and busy; it would have been a miracle if he'd remember what today was.

She quickly decided to go onto her phone, opening up the contacts page, before scrolling throught it, selecting a certain number before pressing it up against her ear.

"Hello?"

Miu smiled, this being the first voice she'd heard all day, "Hello, Haruhi; I was just wonderting if you were busy."

Miu heard a tense sigh from the other end, "Well, you see, Miu; I'd love to hng out just like the good old highschool days, but I can't right now. I need to study up for law school."

Miu's expression once again fell, "I understand, it's okay." She insisted anyway.

"Sorry about that, but now I've got to go." Haruhi said, "Bye."

"...Bye." Miu muttered, even after the connection was cut.

Miu once again went through her contacts, finding yet another one, before calling it up, "Tamaki? Are you busy?"

"Sorry, Miu, but now's not a very good time!" She heard Tamaki say on the other side, practically yelling into her ear, "Me and some of the host club members are out!"

She could hear laughing and shouting in the background, which could only mean one thing.

Her cousin was at a club.

Knowing that it would be futile to go on, she hung up, staying motionless on the couch, head pressed against the back, with her eyes closed.

At times like these, her mind liked to go and re-live memories, re-evaluate life and what not.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself at a private beach, the only light from the far city lights and the setting sun.

On a nearby towel, speard out on the sand, two people sat, one leaning on the other, who in turn held her close.

From what Miu could remember, that was there first offical date.

She remembered it being so special while also so simple.

She missed those days.

"...Miu!"

Miu's head flew up, slightly startled by the sudden loud voice, before standing up, pokig her head down the hallway, "Yes?"

"I need you in my office, right now."

A small spike of hope flared up in Miu, as she walked into the office. Maybe he'd mention it, or maybe even take her out? Heck, at this point, a simple phrase suggesting the topic would bring a smile to her face, "Yes?"

Kyoya, not bothering to take his eyes off of his computer, quickly asked, "What would be a nice color you recomend?"

The spark began to flare up, quickly taking up all the space in her chest. This was the sign! "I'd recomend a nice dark green, but only because it's one of my favorite colors." She quickly said, the excitment building up in her chest, " but, if it's a love party, a deep red. Don't put the two together, or else you're stuck with Christmas colors. A nice light yellow for a child's-."

"That's quite enough, thank you."

Miu stopped, the flare going down a bit, as she leaned forward, waiting for him to drop the act, "...Is that it?"

Kyoya nodded, "Yes, I've been tasked with arranging a party, and I needed some advice."

Just like that, the fire went out, leaving her, once again, with that cold-and-alone feeling, "...Oh..." Miu muttered, before walking out, "I'm happy that I ould be of some use to you." She said in a small whisper, before closing the door.

Seconds later, she found herself running down the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes, as she made a sort of mad dash for her room. She quickly closed the door, before collapsing onto the bed.

This always seemed to happen to her.

Whenevr she wanted or needed someone around, she'd be alone.

Miu shook her head, a small sad smile on her face. Who was she kidding?

She's always been alone.

Always has been.

Always will be.

* * *

"Miu, wake up!"

Miu jolted out of her sleep when a hand came down on her shoulder, shaking her rather roughly. She didn't remeber falling asleep, nor a dream, but she must have if she was in this position.

Miu turned over, staring the boy in the eyes, "Yes?" She asked, still sad from the eariler events, while trying to fight off the growing want to flop back onto the bed and ignore him.

Kyoya sighed, before picking her up, "I'm sorry, my love, but I need your help for one more thing." He said, not caring for what she'd have to say about it, before carrying her into the living room.

Miu turned her head to the side, before her eyes widened. The room was dimmly lit, with a nice circular wooden table in the middle of the room, a few candles for extra light. The room had red rose petals scattered all around the floor, with a few leaves her and there.

When Kyoya put her down, she saw the soft smile onhis face, "What do you think?"

Miu, still suprised, smiled back, "I'm amazed that you were able to use green and red without that Christmas feel."

Kyoya laughed lightly, holding the back of her head, before kissing her gently, only being held there for a few moments, before he held back, "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you the whole day," He said quietly, as he lead her over to the table, "I needed to make sure I had all my work done before I culdcelebrate with you."

Miu was slightly taken aback, "You...You remembered?" She questioned, "I thought that you were just trying to avoid me; be that mysterious elusive teenage boy from highschool."

Kyoya laughed lightly, seating her, "Now, what kind of a husband would I be if I forgot my wife's birthday?" He questioned, before sitting down, spearing his hands over the table as if to show off the food, "Now, I believe that we should be having fun rather then asking questions."

Miu nodded, before looking down, "This looks good." She said softly.

Kyoya nodded, grabbing her hand gently, "Only the best for you, my dear."

* * *

 **I feel like I failed...**

 **Like, really really bad kind of fail.**

 **So, tell me how I did please, I'd like to know.**

 **That, andI'm sorry about not using what you requested, Alice Kitten, but I had this almost finished when you put up the review. But, if you guys can, I need help with what to do for "F". I have, like, no plans for that one. So, in the review, if you guys could get me some words to work with, that would be great.**

 **Well, until next time guys, bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, thanks for the ideas, and I'm happy to say that I've chosen!**

 **Amy:...Well, no shit...**

 **Me: Fuck you. You're not even in this fandom!**

 **Lilith: What's with all the noise?**

 **Amy: Who the hell are you!?**

 **Me: Someone I didn't even create yet! Lilith, go away, I didn't even start your story yet!**

 **Erin: Will you guys shut the fuck up!?**

 **Amy: Fuck off, I mean, you look like one fucking clown! What teenage girl has light purple hair?**

 **Erin: IT'S CALLED WISTERIA!**

 **Me: OMFG, ERIN, LILITH, GTFO!**

 ***Erin and Lilith run out***

 **Amy:...Who the hell were they?**

 **Me: People from my other stories.**

 **But, right now, I have a story to start.**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

F is for fate

 _July 4, 2008_

It was quiet in the Fuyuhiko household, with the hot sun beaming down on the manor, and the trees moving with the summer breeze.

Yet, as calm as it was, the maids and servants hustled around inside, preparing for a large gathering.

The Ootori family would be there soon.

Mr. Fuyuhiko sighed, as he reclined in his chair, each child sitting in front of him, "Now, this will be a very importain time," He said, making sure to keep his eye on the youngest girl, "I will not tolerate anything below your best, am I clear?"

"Yes father." They said in unision.

Mr. Fuyuhiko nodded, "Very well; get out."

Just like that, they all scattered out of the room, dividing into there groups or walking back to there rooms alone.

Miu went back to her room alone, sitting down on her bed, looking out the window in wonder.

She thought about how these people would be. What if they were big and scary like father, what if they didn't like her?

Miu shivered at the thought, holding her blankets close. She was determined to stay as hidden and out of the way as possible.

* * *

Mear hours later, a knock came to the door.

Ameko, wearing a formal white dress opened the door, a smile on her face, before she bowed, "Welcome to the Fuyuhiko estate, Mr. Ootori."

Mr. Ootori seemed to wave her off, as he walked in. He was followed by three boys and one girl, each of them holding a different level of posture, before he turned around, I have buisness wth Mr. Fuyuhiko before dinner; so, I recomend you all socialize." He said, making it sound more like an order the a suggestion, before walking off.

The eldest boy sighed, casting a small smile to Ameko, "I'm Yuichi, the eldest Ootori, and you might be?"

Ameko hed out her hand, "Ameko Fuyuhiko, eldest as well." She said, shaking his hand.

Meanwhile, Daiku sized the middle Ootori up, before sneering, "Who you?" He asked, slang being the only way he talked when father wasn't around.

"Akito Ootori." Akito said, sounding rather annoyed, "And, if I may ask; who are you and why do you speak in such a manner?"

Daiku slapped his back, "Name's Daiku Fuyuhiko, and I talk like this because that's how my gang speaks."

Akito sighed, knowing that he'd be stuck with this guy for a while.

Fuyumi looked at the twins, who stared back, before she cleared her throat, "Hello, and who might you be?"

"We're the Fuyuhiko twins." They said in a monotone tone, "One of us is Shiro, the other is Kido."

Fuyumi looked at one, only to look at the other the next second.

Making friends with them would be tough.

Meanwhile, young eight year old Kyoya looked around. There was the older Tokio, but he didn't want to bother him, as he seemed to be caught up in a sort of book.

He looked around again, taking note of the building's design and what not, when he spotted slight movment behind a pillar. His gaze instantly shot over, coming into contact with wide and scared emerald ones.

Kyoya took in the young girl's apperence, long blue hair that was braided, a nice green-tinted dress, and a pair of two wide and frightened eyes.

She stood still for a few seconds, before dashing up the stairs, quickly disappering down a hallway.

Kyoya sighed, she sure was a weird and shy girl.

...But, at the same time, he couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by her.

Making sure that no one else was watching, he walked up the stairs, turning around one last time to make sure no one was behind him...

Only to turn back around and run into someone's chest.

Startled, he looked up, "Oh, forgive me, Tokio-san." Kyoya said, bowing, before waiting for a responce.

Which never came.

Confused, he looked up, only to see the older boy smiling back down at him, waving hello. Confused, Kyoya cleared his throat, "If I may ask, are you alright?"

Tokio nodded, before using his pointer finger to draw a line across his throat. It took a while for Kyoya to understand, "...Ah, so, you're a mute?"

Tokio nodded, before pointing down the hallway, a low light shining through the opened door. Kyoya turned around, about to ask why he'd done so, only to find that he was once again alone.

Sighing, he stuck his hands into his pockets, before walking to the door. He leaned against the wall, listening for any signs of life.

"...I don't know, Pina, I guess I just don't like having new people around; they scare me, in a way."

To Kyoya's suprise, a bird's call responded. He heard the girl laugh, as if the little girl could understand, "I guess he was, wasn't he?"

Having heard enough, Kyoya stepped in, clearing his throat, "Good evening, miss."

Suprised, the girl jumped up, causing the bird to fly away in panic. She quickly put herself back together, as she got off her window, "Good evening to you as well, sir." She said, a faint stutter in his voice.

Kyoya laughed lightly, " You really should stop stuttering, it could become quite an annoying bad habit."

She laughed lightly, "It's nothing to b-bad, honestly."

Kyoya shook his head, before walking in, gesturing to the bed, "May I?"

She nodded, before sitting next to him. He noticed that he hands were figiting with each other in a feverish manner, before clearing his throat, "Are you alright?"

Her head shot up, "Oh, yes, I am, I'm sorry about that."

Kyoya shook his head, looking for something to use to hange the topic. For all he knew, she'd be of some use to him later on in his future, "I have yet to know your name; I'm Kyoya Ootori, third born of the Ootori's. May I ask for your name?"

She swallowed, before holding her hand out, "I am Miu Fuyuhiko, sixth born of the Fuyuhiko's."

Kyoya nodded, trying to put the memory into the back of his head for later, when really, he knew that he'd forget, "It must be hard, being the youngest."

Miu nodded, "It is." She muttered, before leaning back a bit, her posture still as rigged as before, "It's very hard to live like this."

Kyoya nodded, laying next to her, staring up at the ceiling, "I understand how it is."

Miu only nodded, as the two of them relaxed in silence.

Just then, a bird flew in, landing right next to Miu's head, before pecking lightly at her hair. Miu reached up, petting the bird lightly, "It would seem that he likes you."

"It's a girl, Pina; one of my song birds." Miu said, before sitting up, Pina jumping nto her cupped hands, "Would you like to hold her?"

Kyoya sat up as well, "I'm not so sure, birds are not the best types of animals."

Miu laughed lightly, as Pina edged a bit closer to the unknown boy, "I promise that she's cleaned; and it would seem that she likes you."

Before Kyoya could say anything, Pina jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, when the weirdest thing happened.

Kyoya's eyes widened, as he laughed, wiggling around, which caused the bird to fly off and onto Miu.

Miu smiled, "You're ticklish, aren't you?"

Kyoya scowled, about to deny it, when Pina edged forward again, "Ys, yes I am." He said, trying to get away from the bird, "Just keep that thing away from me."

Miu smiled, petting her bird, "You know, for someone so stern and emotionless; it just doesn't seem to match you."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Miu smiled softly, "You just seem to soft to be a big meanie."

Kyoya wanted to retaliate, but then, he saw her smile. It was different from he other shy ones, it seemed more relaxed then the last one, more alive.

More free.

He found the want to retaliate slowly fading away, as he, for the first time in a while, smiled back, "It would seem that you've seen right through me."

* * *

Mr. Fuyuhiko smiled,"And so, Mr. Ootori, do you agree with my offer?"

Mr. Ootori nodded, not smiling, but he didn't look as stern as normal either, "I'll accept, she seems like a good match for Kyoya."

Mr. Fuyuhiko nodded, "I'll be more then happy to support the marriage." He said with a smile.

Mr. Ootori would never guess that really, he just wanted Miu married off.

But, it would seem as if fate wanted them together.

One way or the other.

* * *

 **So, thank you Alice Kitten for the idea, I really did go brain dead on it, but, Ihave the next one preped and almost ready!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

 **Like, now guys!**

 **Lilith: Please tell her, she's getting really loud and annoying.**

 **Amy: (t*_*t)**

 **Lilith: Well fuck you to.**

 **Erin: Such language...I love it...**

 **Me:...You guys are weird...**

 **All: We're all based off of you, so you shouldn't be talking.**

 **Me:...Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys, Crimson is up in dis house!**

 **...Yeh, nothing else to really say.**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

G is for Grave

 _September 26, 2015_

Miu woke up, the sun in her face, as she rose off of the bed.

Or, she tried to, only to havea pair of arms wrap around her mid section.

She let out a small yelp, as Kyoya pulled her back down, pressing her against his bare chest.

"You're not leaving just yet, are you?"

Miu smiled lightly, "Let me go, Kyoya; didn't you have enough last night?"

She could almost hear Kyoya smirk, "All that happened was a make out session, along with the both of us losing our shirts."

When he said that last part, Miu's eyes widened, as she forced herself off, standing on the ground. Sure enough, all she had on were a pair of shorts and a bra. She yelped, picking her shirt off from the ground, before putting it on, "I don't r-remeber that happening."

Kyoya sighed, getting up, before hugging her close, "Don't be like that," He murmured into her hair, "Can't we just enjoy this morning?"

For some reason, something went off in Miu's head, as she pulled away, pulling clothes out from her suitcase, "What day is today?"

Kyoya looked up at the clock, "September 26th, eight in the morning."

Miu's eyes went wide, as she began to change, "I'm sorry, but I really should be going-."

She we cut off when Kyoya wolf whistled, "You really should take off your clothes more often."

Miu managed a small smile, before it faded, as she pulled a white hoodie over her head, "I'm sorry, Kyoya' but I really need to go." She said, kissing his cheek, before leaving out through the door.

Kyoya stood there, still without a shirt, as he tried to go through what Miu had just done.

* * *

It was a pretty cold morning, with trees covered with light frost and the ground holding a light covering of snow.

In was cold and lifeless on the streets, as if all human life had been taken out.

All, except for one.

A lone girl stood, her hoodie making it seem as if she was wearing the snow, as she looked down at the object in front of her.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she read this for the 15th time i her life, "Here lies Rin-Su Fuyuhiko, a loving and caring sister, daughter and wife. born on September 26, 1980- April 14, 2015." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She looked at the imprint of a blue fire under the words, being the only thing that her siblings were allowed to put on there mother's tomb stone.

From what she'd heard, there mother was always happy, and she always had this flare in her, something that made her fierce, but, at times, a caring mother for five children.

"She had a soft fire to her." Kido had once explained to her.

She knelt down next to the grave, bowing, before raising back up, the tears falling, "Hello, mother; how have you been?"

The tome stone stood still, just like the green grave yard. Miu never did get why and how a place filled with dead buried people was kept so green when she was little, but she never really thought hard on it, "Life's been okay, Ameko and Tokio are busy, but the twins and Hirano hang out with me." She laughed bitterly, "Father doesn't really like me around either."

She smiled a bit, the tears making imprints in the snow, "I'm happy to tell you that I've been very good in my classes, nothing below an A." She laughed sadly, "I know that father doesn't care, but I have a feeling you would."

Miu sighed, as she pressed her eyes shut, tears falling quickly, "Mom, I've been coming here for the past eight years; and every time, I've said the same thing. I now that it must still mean something to you, but I'm sorry. I was your biggest mistake."

The grey tombstone remained still, as she pounded her fist against it, "Every year, it's the same thing, and, even after every time I've said it; I feel like I haven't said it enough. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

As always, nothing happened, and yet, Miu went on, "I have cousin Tamaki at the school; I've heard that his mother was recently found; she's being helped right now, as we speak." Miu smiled weakly, "I've also found someone, mom. I don't know how to explain it, but he's nice. Whenever I'm around him, I feel happy, free almost. His name is-."

"Kyoya Ootori."

Miu stiffened up, as she got up, turning around as she did so.

Standig behind her, with an umbrella for some reason, was Kyoya.

He smiled, before walking up to the grave stone, placing his hand on it, "I'm Kyoya Ootori, Ms. Fuyuhiko; pleased to make your aquaintance." He said smoothly, "I'm happy to say that Ive' also found a great person. She's smart, yet to unconfident to admit it. She's tough, but to shy to stand up for herself. Her name is Miu Fuyuhiko."

Miu looked up at him, tears still staining her eyes, "Kyoya, what-?"

"I know that I've never had the chance to meet you in person," Kyoya went on, "but, if you can, please snd me a sign that you accept us together."

The then dropped the umbrella, allowing the snow to cover him, as he held Miu close.

Miu, still stunned, froze, "What are you-?"

"No one should have to cry alone." Kyoya muttered, "No one should have to be alone; no one should have to go through what you did alone."

"I don't know what you're trying to say..."

He sighed, inhaling the cold winter air, before breathing out, "I'll tell you this once, and that is all." He said, before whispering, "You're not a mistake."

Miu sighed, before looking down, eyeswide, "Kyoya-."

"No, you need to listen, you'e not a mistake."

"Kyoya-."

"I wouldn't be happy and where I am if you were never born-."

"Kyoya!" Miu shouted, catching his irritated glance, "Look."

Kyoya looked at the ground that Miu was pointing at, before hs eyes went wide as well.

On the ground, the snow covered everything, execpt for a small heart-shaped area around there feet.

Kyoya smiled, while holding Miu close, "You're not a mistake, Miu; and I have a feeling that your mother thinks the same."

Miu only nodded happily, the tears finally coming to an end, "...Mom, thank you..." She muttered.

Neither of them noticed a blue fire, a wisp if you say, burning behind a tree, before going out, a female laugh being the only thing left behind, before it to was blown away with the wind.

* * *

 **So, how many people are crying rigt now?**

 **Amy: #TellCrimsonInTheReviews**

 **Lilith: #ShutUp,I'mTryingToSleep**

 **Erin:...I'm not doing this crap...**

 **Me: ALL OF YOU, OUT!**

 **(All run out)**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed guys, I mean, two chapters in one day! I should get an award!**

 **Also, I neep help on chapter H, any suggestions?**

 **As always, leave a reivew!**

 **Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Crimson here!**

 **So, who's ready for more tears to be shed? No one?**

 **TOO FUCKING BAD!**

 **...Oh yeah, gore warning, someone dies.**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

H is for Hatred

 _March 18, 2030_

Kyoya was not having the best day.

He'd woken up late, got to work late, had to deal with a broken coffee maker, suffer through a black out, and had to hold his piss because the toilets had over flown.

So, once work was finished, he practically lunged for the elevator, quickly getting out like an escapee from an asylum.

He walked around, or no, staggered around, when he came across a bar. It had a lot of bright lights, a neon sign reading "Toko nada no hitashi".

Whatever the hell that ment.

Kyoya, seeing no other choice, walked right in, wincing slightly at the sound of loud music.

He quickly found the bathroom, releaving himself of the burden of worrying over his bladder-problem, when he took a good look around the bar.

It wasn't much, most people were gathered around a pool table, where drunken men where trying to get the waitresses to sit on there laps.

He shuddered at the thought, when he looked at the seats. All of them were lined up, facing the bar. It was crowded, but he soon noticed one lone seat.

He thought about everything that had happened today, from waking up late to his recent bladder issue, before sitting down, "One whiskey, if you'd please." He ordered.

One drink wouldn't hurt to much, right?

* * *

Life didn't get any easier, as he walked home. The only rational part of his brain told him not to drive, forgetting about the problem of his car being towed, as he staggered home.

You see, one drink can hurt you, becausde normally, one drink will quickly turn into ten.

And now, here he was, irritated, tired, drunk, and above all, VERY angry.

Why, you ask?

Well, he'd walked the rest of the way home, his phone dead, to come home...

...To cat fur.

All over the damn ground.

His right eye twitched with irritation, about to break something, when Violet ran into the room. She was wearing a fairy costume, with purple glittery wings on her back. Kyoya watched in slight horror as she tossed the extra cat fur all over the place, before he cleared his throat.

His little girl beamed up at him, "Hi daddy, how was work?"

For some reason, that seemed to be the final straw.

He growled, clearly irritated, "I've had a very bad day at work, young lady," He growled, a slight slur to his voice, as the alcohol was slowly making its way out of his system.

Key word being slowly.

Violet's eyes widened with fear, knowing tha Kyoya only used the words "Young lady" when he was mad. She looked around the room, only now realzing what she'd done, "Daddy, I'm sor-."

"I woke up late, got to work later," Kyoya pressed on, his volume growing, "Then, I had to go through a black out, which ment that all my work was not saved to anything; along with a morning of no coffee."

Tears pricked Violet's eyes, as the rest of the cat fur dropped, "D-d-daddy-."

"And now, here I am," Kyoya went on, shouting, "Coming home, to what looked like a cat exploded all over the God damn house!"

"Enough!"

Both heads flicked to the side to see Miu standing in the hallway. Violet ran into her arms, crying, "I'm s-sorry, mommy; I-I made d-d-daddy a-angry..."

Miu held her close, shooting an irritated look at her husband, before patting Violet's head, "Shhh, daddy's not mad at you; he's just very irritated." Miu insured, before pulling back, "Now, why don't you go and play with Whiskers?"

Violet's face lit up, as she ran down the hallway, leaving the tension-filled room behind.

Miu lookd up at him, in slight anger and slight fear, "...What happened?" She asked, reaching up to touch his face.

Kyoya grabbed her hand, glaring down at her, "It's none of your buisness, besides, I do not wish to talk about it."

Miu could feel her inner fear coming back, but forced it back down, "Well, it becomes my buisness when you yell at Violet." Miu countered.

Kyoya growled, his nails digging into Miu's wrist, "Well, I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand, now would you?"

Miu let out a small squeak of pain, as blood began to run down her wrists, "K-K-Kyoya, s-stop, t-t-that hurts..."

"You wouldn't understand, because all you do is stay home," Kyoya growled, not hearing or caring for whatever Miu had to say, asshe dug his nails in deeper, "In fact, outside of the house, you're useless."

Miu could feel the tears forming, "Kyoya, I k-know you d-don't m-m-mean that..."

Kyoya finally let go, by throwing her hand away, droplets of blood falling to the carpet, "I mean, ever since highschool, you could never do anything right! I don't know how you did it, Miu, but you always fucked up!"

Miu winced, he only used fowl words when he was very ticked off. She reached for his hand, only to have her swatted away, "Please, Kyoya, c-calm down..."

Kyoya growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, the alcohol infecting his mind, "...Damn you, Miu..." He muttered.

Miu could feel her throat closing up, "...Wha-."

"I HATE YOU, DAMNIT!" Kyoya suddenly exploded again, "GET OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE!"

Miu's eyes watered, all rational thought leaving, as she raised her hand up, slapping him across the face good and hard, "FINE, BE LIKE THAT!" She yelled, before ripping off her ring, throwing it at him, "TAKE IT ALL BACK!"

He stood there, head spinning, as he watched Miu run down the hallway.

He tried to go after her, only to stumble, the side of his head bouncing lightly off the ground, before his eyes rolled back.

* * *

Kyoya woke up to fur in his nose and a huge headache.

He groaned, as he sat up, hand ovr his head, as he tried to recall what had happened.

He put his free hand down, only to look down when his hand landed on something smal, metal and cold.

He picked it up, vision blurry, as he looked the object over.

It was a small metal circit, with small green emeralds engaved into the sides.

Miu's wedding ring.

Just like that, the memories of last night came flooding back, as he rose slowly, before quickly running down the hallway.

He knocked on the door, "Miu, can you hear me?" He asked, before opening the door.

He found clothing scattered across the bed, the white sheets messed up, with small drops of red here and there.

He attempted to move the sheets, only to find that it was heavier then it should have been.

He winced as the sheets rolld off the bed with a loud thunk, only to have thoughts arise in his head.

Cautiosly, he unravled the blankets, only to cry out in surpise.

There, in the middle of the blankets, with cold skin and eyes wide, was Miu, a large slit in her neck, while a pocket knife was cradled slightly in her other hand.

Kyoya picked up the knife, stained with her blood, before screaming out again, grabbing Miu by the shoulders, "Damnit, this can't be happening!" He yelled, Shaking Miu, "Please, don't leave me alone, Miu!" He yelled.

The only responce he got was a bit more blood oozing out of her neck.

He cried, tears flowing freely, as he held her close, "Miu, please, I'm begging you; wake up. Wake up, wake up!"

* * *

"Kyoya, wake up!"

Kyoya jolted upward, hair messy and eyeswide, as he reached out, "Miu!"

He's breathing finally went back down, as he took in his bearings. It was night time, as the clock had read, March 18, 2030, midnight. The room was dark, with rain pelting the window and the occasional trike of light outside, followed by a loud boom.

"Kyoya,' are you alright?"

Kyoya looked over to his side, eyes wide. Sitting at his side, wearing a loose tank top, was Miu. She had her head tilted to one side, "Are you alright, Kyoya? I mean, I know that you had a long day, but-."

Miu gasped, as Kyoya suddenly flung himself onto her, holding her as if she was his life, "Miu, I'm so sorry." He muttered, "I could never hate you; I love you more then anything."

Miu was ready to question him, but kept them at bay, as she hugged him back, "I love you too." She said softly, before pulling back, her curisioty finally reaking through, "What happened? I woke up to you rolling around, muttering and shouting."

Kyoya smiled sheepishly, rubing the back of his head, "let's just say, I've sworn off alcohol for a reason." He said, as he settled back into the sheets, Miu following his lead, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I hate it with a passion..."

* * *

 **I really am a cruel person, am I not?**

 **So, how thought that Miu was actually dead? Who thought that Kyoya would act like that if he were drunk? Who saw the ending coming?**

 **But, most of all...**

 **...Does anyone know what the fuck "Toko nada no hitashi" means?**

 **I really just put a bunch of letters together, hoping that it would sound japanese; but, if it means something...**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Also, thank you, once again, Alice Kitten for the idea!**

 **Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hajimemashite!**

 **Watashi wa Crimson desu.**

 **Doozo Yoroshiku!**

 **...Yeah, sorry about that...**

 **That, and this chapter is gonna be really short, so, yeah.**

 **ONWARDO~**

* * *

I is for Ice Cream

 _December 15, 2015_

"No way in hell."

Miu pouted, and Kyoya had to admit, it looked very cute on her, as she held the spoon closer to his mouth, "Please?"

Kyoya shook his head, trying to hide his slight smile, as he held his book up, "Not a chance."

Miu pouted, setting the spoon and "bucket" down, before crossing her arms over her chest, "Why not?"

Kyoya shrugged, as he went on with his book, watching Miu out of the side of his eye, "Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Wh-."

"Becuase because; now, stop it."

Miu pouted again, as she looked over to the window, watching as the snow covered the land outside, "...Why not?"

Kyoya sighed, putting down the book. There were times where he had to admit, keeping a girlfriend is , there was never a day that went by where he regreted Miu coming into his life, "Because I don't want to; now drop it."

Miu frowned, not understanding why he wouldn't do it, "Is it because it's a sort of commoner's food?"

"No."

"Are you lactose intolerant?"

"No."

"Are you one of those people who think that they look bloated after-."

Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, sometimes, he really wished that Miu was shy around him sometimes; she just seems to talk a lot. But, in a way, it ment that she was opening up, "Miu, stop trying to push it. I simply don't want to."

Miu sighed, leaning back. She refused to back down. This one time, she wouldn't cower to Kyoya's obvious iritation, "Come on now, it won't kill you."

Kyoya sneered lightly, "And how do I know that?"

Miu's eyes narrowed, before pouting, facing away from him.

Kyoya laughed, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" When his aswer was silence, he laughed again, snaking his arms around her waist, only to have her pull away.

His eyes narrowed, "Miu, stop being so childish."

Miu mearly pouted some more, before scooting over, away from him.

Kyoya growled, annoyed, "Miu, stop this at once."

Miu shook her head, before turning around, "I'll stop when you do."

Kyoya sighed, before looking at the freezer desert, "...Do I have to?"

Miu seemed to perk up, the spoon in her hand once again, "Please?"

Kyoya sighed, before opening his mouth, his lips coming over the spoon. It was cold, the frozen creme running down his throat, with a tinge of mint and chocolate.

In short...

"This isn't to bad."

Miu smiled, "See? I tole you that you'd like mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, really short.**

 **But, my sister came up with the idea, so, I was going to use it.**

 **One way or the other.**

 **Well, nothing else to do here, so, bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

 **So, I got this idea after going onto Quotev to read those "Creepypasta boyfriend senarios" (#Don'tjudgeme), and I found that each one (Or no, most of them) had the/a same senario.**

 **They all had a story-part where either you, the reader, or your choice of killer/stalker/faceless-being got jealous.**

 **And so, here we are.**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

J is for Jealously

 _October 21, 2015_

It was a rather cold day; but, to be honest, most of the year had been cold.

Two people sat next to each other in a more-or-less empty starbucks, the girl shivering while the boy eyed her, almost with pity.

They sat in silence, before the boy cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses, "Miu, you look like you're ready to grow ice under your nose." He said, before taking off his jacket, "Here, use this."

Miu only shook her head, "N-no thank y-you, Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed, before putting it over her shoulders, "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to put this on." He said, before grabbing her chin lightly, making her look up at him, "I don't want you getting sick."

Miu smiled lightly, "I don't think that I can get sick from this; I was cold, that's all..."

"Don't back talk me," Kyoya chilled, "Besides, you can thank me for agreeing to take you out to this mall, as commoners refer to it...If you ask me, I would have much rather taken you to one of my family's private islands."

Miu looked up at him, "For a date?" She asked, before brushing it aside, suddenly getting up, "You know what? It doesn't matter; lets just have fun!"

And so, Miu half walked with and half dragged Kyoya around, taking him into multiple shops, buying multiple things.

"Kyoya, you don't need to pay for all of it!" Miu said, as Kyoya whipped out his credit card for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day.

Kyoya shook his head, "As your boyfriend, it is my duty to ensure that you enjoy yourself." He insisted, before taking her bags, "I'll make sure that these are put away in the car; I'll be right back."

Miu was about to protest, but he was gone seconds later.

"Tell me how he's such a gntleman," Miu muttered, as she looked around a bit, finding a darker part of the mall, "Leaves me to be alone in the mall. Great, this is just-."

"Hey there, babe."

Miu froze, before turning around slowly.

A teenage boy stood behind her, both hands in his ripped jeans pockets, with a dragon tattoo on his face. He wore a black tank top with a skull on it, and as if a light bulb went off, she asked, "By any chance, do you know a boy by the name of Daiku Fuyuhiko?"

He nodded, a smirk on his face, "Yeh, he's da gang leader of dem 'cocky fuckers' gang," He said, before smoothing out his greasy black hair, "Name's Chase, by da way." He said, holding out him hand, "And you are?"

Miu gulpped, "Miu." She said, reaching out to shake his hand, only to have it somehow fall around her waist.

Chase smirked next to her ear, one hand snaking down her shirt. She tried to get away, but, sticks-for-bones don't do much, "Awww, don't be like dat, babe." He cooed, "I'll make you feel real good~."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, sir; but I'm the only one allowed to 'make her feel good'."

Miu looked up, happy to see that Kyoya was back, only to have her face fall. His glasses caused that sinister glare, while his teeth seemed to be pressed together, his fist clenched. Chase laughed, before pulling out a pocket knife, "Wacha got on me, eh?" He asked, whipping the knife around, "If this is yo chic, best be get a new one, eh?"

"That accent of your only proves the fact that you really are a teenager below average intellegence." Kyoya muttered, before holding a hand out, "I'll offer you a deal; let my girlfriend go, and I'll think about letting you leave with your life."

Chase laughed, as Kyoya advanced, "Wacha go'in to do, eh?" He asked, looking down at Miu, a confused look crossing his face, when he saw Miu smiling.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Kyoya siad, before cracking his knuckles.

Before Chase could question what Kyoya said, a fist flew at his jaw, knocking him back, while letting go of Miu. Kyoya grabbed the hand with the knife, fllicking it out of his hand, before hitting him hard across the face again.

Kyoya finally got off three punches later, breathing heavily, before looking over to Miu, "...Are you alright?"

Miu nodded, "Yes, I am." She said, before smiling lightly, "I've never seen you get that mad."

Kyoya shrugged, stepping over the teenager as if he were nothing, before walking on, holding Miu's waist, "I'll admit, I'm a bit irritated that he got to 'touch' you, while I've nearly cleared first base."

It took a while to decode what he ment, when Miu's eyes widened, "A-are you jealous?"

She expected Kyoya to deny it, but, she did NOT think that he'd smile lightly, "And if I was?"

Miu shook her head, a smile on her face, "You know that I'm yours and only yours; right?"

Kyoya nodded, kissing her forehead, "I know that," He muttered, "But, let's leave the mushy stuff for when we get back to my house." He said, before stopping, looking her neck over with slight anger, "He really gripped you roughly," Kyoya added, "He left red marks on your skin."

Miu winced, before shaking her head, "I take it next time you'll simply take me to one of you islands?"

Kyoya grinned, "You bet. At least there, no one will threaten my Miu."

Miu smiled to herself, "No one to be jealous of either."

* * *

 **Damn, yesh me!**

 **Imean, three chapters in one day, new fucking record right there!**

 **Also, i need help with K, so please, to you guys who care to read the author's note, tell me what to do!**

 **Well, like it? Hate it? Think I got the concept wrong or right?**

 **Tell me in the reviews yo!**

 **Now then, bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people!**

 **So, I was going through the reviews, and I'm so happy that people really enjoy this stuff!**

 **Yay me!**

 **Anyway, after going through the ideas for K, I've finally decided.**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

K is for Kawaii

 _January 5, 2016_

Miu woke up to the sound of Pina's bird call, as she rose out of bed. It took a while to realize that she was in her room rather then Kyoya's, but she stopped caring so much when she felt two strong yet lanky arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back down.

She felt Kyoya nuzzle the back of her head, "Don't wake up yet; I'm still sleepy."

Miu sighed, allowing Kyoya to pull her back, "Forgive my memory; but when did you get here?"

"Why, last night, of course." Kyoya replied, a smirk in his tone, "Why do you think that your window is wide open?"

Miu's eyes widened with suprise and shock, before hitting him playfully, her memory returning, "Liar; you came over for dinner, and fell asleep here."

Kyoya chuckled lowly, "Well, if you're so smart, why did you need me to explain?"

Miu wasn't sure how to respond, when Kyoya's phone went off. He groaned loudly, "I can't believe that Tamaki wanted this song for his ring tone." he muttered, making Miu laughed softly, as he grabbed his phone, "Hello?"

"Kyoya, get off your lazy bum and get over here!" Miu could hear Tamaki yelling through the reciver.

Kyoya growled lightly, fully aware that he wouldn't be getting that extra sleep he wanted, "What the hell are you speaking of-."

"KAWAIICON!" Tamaki yelled through the other side, "Haruhi invited us to go with her!"

Kyoya sighed, "I don't think that Haruhi would ever invite you-."

"But she did invite me." Miu muttered, getting up, "I nearly forgot; I'm sorry, Kyoya, but I need to go and get ready."

Kyoya sighed, watching Miu leave, before thinking a bit, "I'll meet you there with Miu." Kyoya muttered.

Kyoya heard only silence, as if Tamaki wasn't believing what he had just heard, before he let out a shout of glee, "Alright then, Kyoya! But remember, you need a costume."

Kyoya was about to argue, but threw his phone down when the line went dead.

It was only now he was thinking it over, before he sighed, "Well then, what am I to do now?" He wondered, pulling his glasses on, before glaring at the door, "the things I do to be with you, Miu..."

However, every angered thought left once Miu stepped out, a small yet sinister smile on her face, "How do I look?"

Kyoya smiled back, matching her own, "Beautiful." He said, finally knowing what to do.

* * *

Haruhi waited at the entrance of the expo, watching the crowd for the navy-blue haired girl, "Where is Miu?" She wondered aloud.

She wore a light blue wig with pig tails,along with a long sleeve silver-greyish shirt and a blue and silver skirt. Sure it wasn't much of a Hatsune Miku outfit, but it worked.

All of her attiention was quickly diverted, when a loud crash sounded behind her.

"Boss!" Two voices yelled, as two twins ran up from behind the fallen crates, both of them wearing a matching tunics and a blond wig, but one wore green while the other wore black.

"Is Tama-chan gonna be okay?" Haruhi heard another voice ask, turning around to see a smaller blond boy, wearing a two lilac bunny ears, sitting on the shoulders.

"Mmm." The older-looking boy said, his black hair getting messed up when the younger-looking boy pulled and tugged at it. He was the only person in the group not wearing anything other then whiskers that had been drawn onto his face.

Haruhi watched, only now noticing the pale blond laying in the center of it all, "...Tamaki senpai?"

"Ah, daddy's litte girl is happy to see me!" Tamaki yelled, wearing a pair of Pikachu ears and a thunderbolt-like tail, as he jumped up, acting as if he'd never crashed into the crates, before he glomped her, "I'm so happy to see my daughter; aren't you happy to see daddy?"

Haruhi heard the twins snicker, "She's NEVER happy to see you."

Haruhi wasn't sure what to do, and she was about ready to try and pry him off, when someone behind them cleared there throat, "I'm sorry, but is this a bad time?"

Tamaki let go, about to go on about how happy he was that his "adopted daughter" made it, only to have his face fall.

Miu wore a black corset, accenting every curve, with a short black skirt. Her hair was a huge mess, with an eye patch over her left eye. She wore long black boots, and a leather slash. She wore a devilish smile, before bowing, her hat in hand, "You don't look to well, matey." She said with a wink.

"Miu-Chan looks like a pirate lady!" Honey shouted, jumping off of Mori's shoulders, "She looks kinda devilish though, don't you think so, Takashi?"

"...Hm? Hmmm." Mori said, still trying to get over his shock.

"...Damn..." Haruhi and Tamaki said in unison.

"Don't worry, I had that reaction as well."

If there reaction to her was that bad, the reaction to Kyoya was worse.

He wore long leather pants and boot, a red sash around his waist, with a long leather jacket on, with a white ripped shirt. Heck, it wasn't really a shirt, looked more like a loose mummy costume wrapped around his mid section.

Tamaki's jaw dropped even more, while Haruhi looked like she was trying not to laugh her head off. Miu smiled, "Do you like it? I had to make Kyoya's costume last second; took a while to put together!"

Haruhi stayed as quiet as she could be, while Tamaki made multiple gagging and whimpering sounds, as Miu walked over to Kyoya, burying her face into his chest as she hugged him, "It took even longer to get the thing on," Kyoya muttered, "But even I'll admit; it does look pretty good."

"Miu seems a bit to innocent to be like this," Honey said, "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

Mori mearly shrugged, as a moment of realization hit the twins, both of them hidding behind Mori, "What's wrong?"

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Honey senpai." Hikaru said with slight fear, his green hat constantly getting in his face.

"Yeah," Karou agreed, "Miu's got this other side, this 'shadow queen' side."

Honey shook his had, "But she's much to cut- wait, no, I'm cute." He put his chin on his hand, before snapping his fingers, "Kawaii! Miu's to kawaii to be like Kyoya?"

"She's evil!" The twins hissed, about to go on, when Miu turned around slightly, making most of her face covered in shadows, as a sinister smirk crawled across her face.

"I'm what now, Hikaru and Karou?" She asked, her voice still sweet and soft; which only added to the fear of her entire look, as the twins continued to hide behind Mori.

Kyoya mearly laughed softly, sure that he'd chosen the right girl.

His own sweet, kawaii, pirate princess...

...If that made any sense...

* * *

 **I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but here you go!**

 **I'd like to thank IvyHollyfoot12345 for the idea of today's fic, free cake for you, kind sir/madame/alien/pokemon/god/shinigami/(Insert whatever the hell you want to be)!**

 **Nothing else to say, so, until next time!**

 **Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lilith: Hello, pitiful humans.**

 **Erin: Jesus Christ, calm down! You make it sound like you're not human!**

 **Amy: Well, I personally know that I'm to badass to be human!**

 **Erin: Bullshit, only reason you're not human is because of Sin!**

 **Lilith:...Wait, why the hell are we here again?**

 **Amy: Oh, yeah, that's right...I didn't explain yet-**

 **Erin: Will we be burning someone?**

 **Amy:...That was random, cold, and murder-like...*Zips over* I like you...**

 **Lilith: I'd like it if you explained BEFORE you go all gay on us.**

 **Amy: Pffff, fine...Anyway, me and my buddies-**

 **Lilith: Oh my, you have friends?**

 **Miu: Just let her go on!**

 **Erin: Hey, should you be in this story?**

 **Amy: SHUT UP! I CAME BEFORE ALL OF YOU DID, THUS, I'M LIKE THE LEADER HERE! SO, FOLLOW THE RULES AND SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, BEFORE I RIP YOUR ANUS INSIDE OUT!**

 **Lilith: *Trying to recover from ears blowing up***

 **Erin:...May Satan have mercy of your soul...**

 **Miu: *Long gone***

 **Amy: Anyway, when Crimson's gone, us main OC's are able to get the story going! Now, normally it would only be the cast of said story's OC's, but, because these are one shots, all of us can be here!**

 **Miu:(Comes back) Wait, then why were you in the author's notes of my story?**

 **Amy: Because I'm special, *Puts on sunglasses* deal with it.**

 **Lilith: Can we please just start the damn chapter? I have a lot of kills to finish by the end of the day, and if they're not done, Slenderman will not be pleased...**

 **Erin: Ditto on that, I gotta get back before Sebastian notices that I left work!**

 **Amy: Alright then, Miu, will you do the honors.**

 **Miu: *nods* Now then, readers, please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

L is for Licorice

 _March 15, 2016_

Miu sighed, as she closed the fridge again. She'd just gone over everything, only to come up with nothing! She didn't mean to be picky or annoying in any way, but, she did want a small snack.

She'd woken up around the middle of the night, and for the past five minutes, she'd been going through Kyoya's personal fridge.

She sighed, leaning against the fridge, eyes closed. All that was in the fridge was some coffee stored for later and some other things Miu had no clue about!

She opened her eyes soon after, only to have them wide with suprise.

Kyoya hand both arms out, pressed against the fridge, as he looked down at Miu with curiosity, "It would seem that a little mouse is trying to find some food."

Miu half groaned and half whimpered, "I'm s-sorry, I w-was just l-l-looking for a midnight snack, that's all."

Kyoya sighed, "It would hurt to wake me up and ask."

"But you hate being woken up early."

"Only when it serves me no purpose." Kyoya shot back, before reaching under the counter, pulling out a glass jar, "And I'm afraid that this is the only snack you'll find in this house, my dear."

Miu looked it over closely, before her eyes narowed hungrily, "Licorice," She mused, "I didn't think that you'd like those."

Kyoya shrugged, "Right next to you; it's my guilty pleasure."

Miu took the jar, "Well, would you like to join me then?" She asked, as she sat on the couch, opening the jar, before putting one end of the treat in her mouth.

Kyoya watched for a few seconds, when a naughty idea sparked up in his head. He walked over, sitting down, before reaching for the other end. Miu watched with wide eyes as he popped the other end into his mouth, giving her a sort of challanging gaze, before nibbling on it ever so slightly.

Miu's eyes only widened some more, the temptation to let go increasing, before she forced herself to eat a bit more.

As shy as she was, she didn't lose games easily.

Even if it was the licorice version of the pocky game.

Seeing that Miu had no signs of stopping the game, Kyoya bit off a large piece, pressing his lips against hers.

Miu, taken aback, soon found herself on her back, Kyoya resting on her lightly, as there eyes slowly slid shut, a small smirk on Kyoya's face.

When the moment finally pasted, Kyoya got off, only to watch as Miu popped another end into her mouth.

"Care to play another round?"

* * *

 **Lilith: Damn, this one was really short.**

 **Amy: Well, Crimson is in school right now, so she wants to do as much as she can now. So, in away, sorry if it's so short for your liking.**

 **Erin; I feel like I should put in a dick joke here, but I'm trying not to...**

 **Miu: *Confused***

 **Amy: Anyway, in a nut shell, it's so short because...**

 **1) Crimson = in hel- i mean, in school**

 **2) It was ment to be short**

 **Lilith: Thank you guys for reading, so far, it's the only thing keeping me away from Jeffery-**

 **Amy: Oh, tough man; I've heard he's an ass.**

 **Erin: Can't be as bad as Alois, though.**

 **Lilith: *Twitches at sound of real name* In what way?**

 **Erin: He freaking gorged out Hannah's eye for looking at him.**

 **Lilith:...Oh...**

 **Amy: We're running a bit long, heck, I think that the author's notes is longer then the story by now!**

 **Miu: So, again, arigatoo so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Doozo Yoroshiku! *Bows***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

 **So, I'd like to know, do you guys like it when:**

 **(1) It's only me in the author's notes**

 **(2) When it's only to OC's in the author's notes**

 **(3) Or when both of them/us are in the author's notes?**

 **Plz tell me in the reviews!**

 **Now then, with that out of the way...**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

M is for mishaps

 _November 30, 2015_

Accidents happen.

Wether you like it or not, you've caused, been in, or witnessed more accidents, mistakes and mishaps that you'd like to admit.

But, when you're an Ootori, you don't accept mistakes.

You don't MAKE mistakes.

So, there is only one problem.

The mistakes of the people around you.

* * *

Kyoya woke up with a groan, his back creaking as if it had aged without him, as he rose.

As if on robotic command, he reached up to his nightstand for his glasses...

Only to find nothing.

Growling lightly, he opened his eyes, only to see his blurry room, as he rose out of bed. All he could see was a bright yellow post it. Still irritated, he picked it up, placing it in front of his face, as he read in his mind:

 _I owe u a new pair of glasses_

He growled with irritation, not even knowing who left the damn note, as he rose out of bed. He'd have to get ready for school now, because without his glasses, he'd need as much time as he could get.

He stumbled out of his bed, feeling as if his head were screwed on a bit to loosly, as he walked down the stairs.

...Or rather, tripped comidically down, landing on his face at the last step. After peeling himself off of the floor, he ran as fast as he could for his bathroom door, hoping that his glasses could be in there...

...Only to run face-first into the wall.

Kyoya sighed in pain and annoyance, before finally feeling the doorknob to his bathroom. He began to take off his pajama shirt, only to hear a maid scream.

Turns out, it wasn't the bathroom door.

After getting back into his room, shirt in hand, he found the other door, the only other thing that could lead to the bathroom, before walking in.

He could barely see his refelction in the mirror, but from what he could see, he was a mess!

But, with the crap he had to go through just to get ready for school, the rest of the day would be a breeze; right?

* * *

"Omg, is that Kyoya senpai?"

"Where are his glasses?"

"I don't care, but he looks so hot without them!"

"Can he see?"

Kyoya tried his best to shut them all out, as he staggered into the school, only to realize something pretty bad.

He couldn't see the class numbers, which basically ment that he was losted.

Kyoya sighed, looking around to make sure that no one was around, only to see blurry yet clean-of-others hallway, "Well...fuck."

"I never thought that I'd hear you swear."

Kyoya turned around, for once being on the opposite end of a suprise, only to settle down a bit later. Miu stood behind him, at least, she sounded like Miu, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were walking around without your glasses," Miu stated, walking up so that she was right in front of him, allowing him to see her more clearly, "So I decided to try and find you so that I could help."

Kyoya managed a smile smile, "Thank you, my dear." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Thank God you're here; I don't think that my pride would allow me to accept help from anyone else."

Miu smiled, nuzzling his neck, before holding his hand, "Come on, I'll lead you to your class."

Kyoya sighed in relief, thankful that Miu was around...

Only to trip later on a stray textbook.

Kyoya yelped, going down; his grip taking Miu down with him. Before he knew it, his back was on the ground, Miu lying on top of him. Embarrassed, he got up, only to trip on Miu's legs, soon making the situation worse, as he ended up pinnig Miu to the floor, "...Forgive me..."

Miu smiled lightly, as Kyoya got off, "It's alright, I understand."

The two walked in slience, which was broken by a squeal once they got into Kyoya's homeroom.

"Ah, Miu, good to see my adopted daughter!" Tamaki yelled, ruffling her hair, before looking over at Kyoya, "Hey, Kyoya, you look different."

Kyoya sighed, "No, do I?" He asked, sarcasum dripping from his mouth, while Miu tried to stiffle a laugh.

Tamaki thought about it, before snapping his fingers, "You got a new hair cut?"

Kyoya sighed, "No."

"You got your eyebrows done?"

"No."

"You started wearing make up?"

Kyoya growled, this was getting stupid, "NO!"

Tamaki thought about it a bit longer, his eyes screwed up with concentration, "...I got it!"

Kyoya sighed, "What?"

"You got a sex change!"

Miu could help but to burst into laughter, while Kyoya fumed, "I thought that your voice sounded a lot higher! And I mean, your che-."

Before Tamaki could go more into detail, the bell sounded, signalling the beginning of class.

Kyoya watched (or tried to) Miu leave, before returning to the textbooks.

Only to realize something.

He didn't have his bag.

Kyoya sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Kyoya decided to sit alone at lunch, picking at his food, which seemed to taste oddly of paper, "I'll need to turn in a complaint later on." He muttered, only to drop his fork in irritation, "Damnit, Tamaki, leave!"

He saw the blurry image of someone jumping back, before she cleared her throat, "I just wanted to check on you, Kyoya senpai."

Kyoya sighed, before patting the seat, "This chair is open, Haruhi."

Haruhi sat down, a smile on her face, "So, you don't have your glasses?"

Kyoya sighed, "Does it look like I have my glasses?"

Haruhi laughed, about to go on, when they heard Tamaki shout, "Haruhi dear, you should be talking with mommy right now; she's not feeling well!" He shouted, hulling what looked like someone else behind him, as he walked over. He then grabbed Haruhi by the collar, "Mommy should hang out with adopted daughter instead!" He said.

Before Haruhi could say anything, she found herself being dragged away by the blond, shouting curses and threats on the way.

Kyoya sighed, before looking over to Miu, who seemed to look uncomfterable yet relaxed, "...Do you need help to get your food?"

Kyoya shook his head, stuffing another odd-tasting sushi roll into his mouth, "There is no need."

Miu seemed to be confused, "...Are you sure? The napkin doesn't seem like a very good lunch, if you ask me..."

Kyoya thought about it, only now putting the pieces together, "No wonder I couldn't taste the fish..." He muttered, before handing her the chopsticks, "If you don't mind; I'll take that help now."

Miu sighed, "You can be so unreasonable at times." She muttered, before feeding him a roll.

"I perfer the term 'stuborn'." Kyoya stated, before eating it, "Thank you, by the way. You seem to be the only person that tries to help me." He then sighed happily, "Thank God the day's almost over."

Miu cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about? We have host club today, remember?"

Kyoya let out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a groan, a moan, and a puberty girl screaming, as he face planted into the shredded napkins.

* * *

It was nearly impossible to get his work done.

He could stil see his computer fine if he put his face close enough, but with all the talking slight snickering, and questions he got from the guests, it was near impossible to get him work done.

He growled again as he sensed another guest behind him, "I do hope that you're enjoying yourself, but I'm very busy-."

"I know, that's why I came with this."

Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Miu, I'm so sorry for snapping at you, I'm just so fustrated."

Miu shook her head, placing the cup of tea on the table, before pushing it in. If Kyoya was as mad as she thought he was, she really didn't want to spill his tea all over him again, "If you'd like me to leave, I can."

"No no no, it's fine." Kyoya said, guestering to the open seat, "As long as you have no guests."

Miu smiled, sitting down next to him, before smoothing out her uniform, "You seem very tense."

"I'm not tense." Kyoya muttered, typing even faster. He soon stopped, when two hands worked into his back. He let out a happy sigh, leaning back, as Miu adjusted herself so that she was sitting rtight behind him, working her hands to loosen the knots in his back.

"Don't lie to me," Miu muttered, "You're tense, you're worried about work, you're worried about your glasses; but right now, you need a break."

"That doesn't sound to bad." He muttered, enjoying the silence-

Wait, this was the host club; there was no silence.

Kyoya turned around slightly, even without his glasses, he knw when there were many people watching him.

Lucky him, it would seem that the entire host club were watching the pair.

Miu stopped for a bit, "It w-w-would s-seem that w-we have w-w-watchers." Miu said, they shyness creeping back in, as her hands drifted away.

Kyoya smirked, grabbing her hands, before (somehow) getting Miu onto his lap, nuzzling her neck, "We have an audince," He whispered, mouth hidden in her hair, "We might as well give them a performance."

Before Miu could react, she left his lips crashing into hers, her back lying against the table, as Kyoya stood over her.

Miu could hear the girlish squeals, as Kyoya pressed onto Miu a bit harder. Miu's heart semed to race out of her chest, never having to put on an act like this, and yet, she knew it wasn't an act. Deciding to go with it, Miu licked his lip, catching him by suprise, before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

When Kyoya pulled away, he wore a suprised yet amused smile, before kissing her neck once more, causing bood to flow from all of the girl's noses.

"I SHIP IT!" They heard many of them yell, "I KNEW THEY WERE GAY!" someone else yelled, before Miu got up, the shyness settling back in, as she ran to hide in the changing room.

Kyoya smiled, maybe he should lose his glasses more often.

* * *

(EXTENDED ENDING)

Behind a pillar, two devious eyes were watching, one of them holding a pair of glasses.

"You still sure it was a good idea to ste- I mean, 'borrow' Kyoya's glasses?" One of them asked, while the other played around with the glasses.

"Of course," Said the other voice, as he played around with the glasses, "Karou, it was always a good idea; it's our revenge, and they got more fans; it'sa win-win situation."

Karou was about to say something, when his eyes filled with shock, "Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned to face him, "What is it, Karou?"

Karou gulped, "Kyoya and Miu; they're gone."

Hikaru spun around; sure enough, the shadow queen and king were gone, "But...t-that would m-m-mean..."

Both twins stopped breathing at two sounds.

A slow clap and a low shy yet scary laugh.

"So, it was you two all along." Kyoya muttered, as the two spun around.

Miu's giggling stopped, her hidden Yandere side showing slightly, as she raised her knife," Whta ever shall we do with them, my love...?"

The twins held each other, when Kyoya laughed darkly, "Why, my dear, we get pay back, of course..."

* * *

"...I hate life..." Hikaru muttered, trying to get the huge heavy and burrly glasses off, only to be defeated by the duct tape.

He could only hear Karou groan in response, while Miu and Kyoya watched happily.

"Revenge is a sweet thing..." Miu muttered, cutting off another piece of duct tape.

Kyoya laughed, a glint in his eye, "Funny you mention that..."

* * *

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ogenki desu ka?**

 **So, I'ts been a while since I last wrote something that has ripped someone's heartstrings out...**

 **And so, here we are!**

 **Make sure that your tissues are on standby, and with that warning...**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

N is for nightmares

It was cold and dark where Miu was, which only added to her confusion.

She didn't know how she got here, but, for some reason, she was in a dark place, alone in the creeping darkness, while a cold distant wind whistled.

"H-Hello?" Miu called out, wincing in fear of the echo.

Nothing.

Miu sighed, walking around on the shadows.

Still nothing.

She could feel herself slowly hyperventilating, as she looked around, only to grind her teeth in frustration.

She couldn't see anything besides this darkness.

She screamed, jumping back, as a white light appeared before her. She reached out to grab it, only to have it zoom away.

"Hey, come back!" She yelled, her fears crawling back up her throat, as she raced after the light.

No matter how fast she ran, she'd never be able to simply reach out and grab it.

Eyes narrowed, she reached out, jumping for it, feeling the heat brush up against her fingertips, before falling to her face.

She groaned, pushing herself back up, before wincing at the sudden bright light.

Miu jumped back, scared, before noticing that the bright light had become larger, looking more like a large oval-like mirror then a ball of fire.

Scared yet curious, she reached out, touching it, before bringing her hand back.

Nothing.

Well, at least she thought it was nothing.

But, right before she could go back and explore more, colors began to appear. Miu watched, fascinated by the sudden colors, before a picture, no, a movie began to appear.

On a hilltop, a man and a women stood by each other, watching the sun set, backs facing her, as they stood under a tree.

Miu automatically realized who the people were, before trying to go through the mirror-like thing, only to be held back, "Kyoya, Haruhi, I'm in here!" Miu yelled, only to have her cries fall to deaf ears.

They couldn't hear her.

"It would seem that she's still missing." Haruhi said, her voice coming out a bit disorientated.

"No, not true!" Miu yelled, pounding on the glass, "I'm right here!"

"It would seem so." Kyoya said simply.

Miu winced, something didn't sound right, "Kyoya, I'm right here!"

"It would seem as if you must now move on," Haruhi said, sounding a lot darker than normal, "Don't you think so? I mean, she's gone, Kyoya; you can't allow yourself to feel pitiful o0ver a girl that is no longer here."

Miu could feel tears raining down her cheeks, "...I'm r-r-right h-here..."

She gasped, as Kyoya snaked an arm around Haruhi's waist, a sort of alien expression on his face, "It would seem so, my dear..."

Miu stiffened, Kyoya only called HER that.

Unless...

"N-n-no..."

Haruhi laughed, pecking his cheek, "I love you, Kyoya."

Miu shook her head, hands pressed desperately pressed against the glass, "N-n-no, p-p-please, K-Kyoya, I'm r-r-right here..."

Kyoya smiled down at Haruhi, brushing her hair out of her face, "I love you as well..."

Miu tried to break the glass, only to rake her nails down the screen-like light, "N-n-no, p-please," Miu whimpered, Kyoya leaning into Haruhi's face, "...Don't..."

Miu let out a shrill scream, as their lips touched, before pushing herself away, running as fast as she could away, only to have the images burn into her mind.

She whipped her head back, screaming out in pain and sorrow, until her throat went raw.

...And then, everything went black...

* * *

 _October 5, 2016_

Miu woke up with a cold sweat, shivering harshly, as she tried to pull the covers closer, "It w-was just a n-nightmare, it can't hurt me..." She whispered.

She'd woken up in Kyoya's room, said boy asleep next to her on the other side of the bed.

Miu coughed a bit more, as if her raw screaming throat had followed her into the real world, before getting out of the bed.

She stumbled down the stairs, seeming as if she was drunk, before finally getting into the bathroom. She turned on the water, holding her head over the sink, still breathing in and out very deeply.

"...Just a-a d-dream...C-c-can't hurt m-me..."

She could feel her eyes watering, as she tried and failed to push the dream away from her.

She had many fears, Lions, Tigers, crowded public places; but, she had one fear that overshadowed everything else.

Her fear of being alone.

On the inside, she was afraid that Kyoya might one day leave her.

She knew that nothing stayed the same forever. If Kyoya deemed her unneeded, boring, anything; he could leave her cold and alone.

She hated it.

And yet, at the same time, she couldn't do anything.

Besides pray.

She could feel herself choking lightly on her tears, before laughing a bit, trying to clear her mind, "I g-g-guess I r-r-really a-am n-nothing..."

"And what makes you say that?"

Miu gasped, as two arms wrapped around her midsection, a head resting against her back,"...Kyoya," Miu muttered, trying harder to push the dream away, "I'm s-s-sorry, did...did I w-wake you up?"

Kyoya sighed, "No, but the bed became cold when you left."

Miu sighed, "I'm s-sorry."

"It's quite alright," Kyoya muttered, before spinning Miu around, his grey eyes exposed, "But, it would seem that my issues are minimal compared to yours. Is something wrong?"

Miu shook her head, "N-no."

Kyoya laughed quietly, "You know how I know you and Tamaki are related?"

Miu shook her head, "N-no."

"Both of you can't lie to save your life." Kyoya said, his tone half teasing and half serious, "Now, tell me; what's wrong?"

Miu sighed, "It's n-nothing..."

"If it's something that made you wake up, run down here and cry, it must be something." Kyoya stated.

"It w-was just a nightmare." Miu said, trying to calm herself down.

Kyoya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Please; talk to me. You should know that I love you, and want to help you."

Miu took a deep breath, before throwing her arms around him, crying loudly into his bare chest.

Kyoya froze, surprised, before returning the favor, rubbing her head, "There there, I'm right here..." He muttered, before pushing me away, "Now, tell me."

"I had a n-nightmare," Miu started, Kyoya waiting patiently for her to go on, "I was alone, a-and it was dark. I w-was cold, and I-I was scared." She gulped, trying to take her fear down with it, "I saw a light, and chased after it; but I couldn't catch it."

Kyoya nodded, "Go on."

"But, when I got it, it expanded, and before I knew it, it had an image on it." Miu said, going on, "It showed me two people watching the sun go down, you and Haruhi."

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly, waiting for her to go on.

"I didn't matter how loud I was, you two couldn't hear me." Miu said, tears falling, "But then, it seemed as if you guys moved on with out me..." Miu said, choking up.

Fearful, he grasped her shoulders lightly, "What happened?"

Miu shook her head, eyes pressed shut, before calming down, "...It w-would have seemed t-that you two fell in love...And you left me for her..."

Kyoya's eyes went wide, as he held her close, her warm tears on his bare chest, "I assure you, I'd never do that." Kyoya said, trying to hush her, while also trying to give her some comfort.

Miu slowly went quiet, as she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. Confused, Kyoya looked down, finally understanding why.

She'd fallen asleep.

With a sigh, He carried her bridal style, up the stairs, and back onto the bed.

He slowly and gently brought her down, as if she were made of thin glass, before sliding in next to her.

He sighed again, laying down with her head on his chest, "I hope that one day, my dear, you learn to open up to me." He muttered, only to have his words fall to deaf ears, "Know that I love you, my dear; all I want is to see your true smile."

With that said, he pulled the covers up, holding her close, as he drifted into his own slumber.

In each other's arms, neither of them had nightmares.

* * *

 **I would have updated yesterday, but for anyone else who is a writer, you'd know that 503 errors are bitches.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Konnichi wa, Crimson desu!**

 **I really had to think long and hard about this one. In a way, I feel like it turned out kinda crappy, but I posted it up anyway.**

 **Why I did it, I'll never know...**

 **But hey, fuck logic.**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

O is for Overprotective

 _October 6, 2016_

Ever since the morning, Kyoya couldn't get his mind off of Miu.

While getting changed, the sound of her laugh seemed to echo off the walls.

While riding in the family limo with Miu next to him, he found himself lost in the memory of their first dance.

And in class, here and now, he couldn't seem to get him mind off of Miu's dream.

In a way, it scared him just as much as it had scared her.

What if he lost her?

What if he made the mistake of moving on?

He groaned, leaning forward, so many what if's...

"Kyoya? You in there buddy?"

kyoya was taken out of his worried state of mind, only to sigh in frustration, "Tamaki, my problems are mine and mine alone, do yourself a favor and stay out of it."

Tamaki merely huffed, taking a seat next to him, "You're thinking about Miu, aren't you?"

Kyoya felt himself stiffen, "...How did you know?" He admitted in defeat.

Tamaki nodded, "You see, I can see a boy in distress when it comes to a lady," Tamaki said, before putting on his pretty-boy smile, "But, don't worry, I've got you covered; as commoners say."

Kyoya sighed, this was sure to be a long class...

* * *

On the way to lunch, nothing could stop Tamaki from talking, "preparing" Kyoya.

"So, to recap, you must try to be her personal body guard figure."

"Right."

"You must remember to have her close, but having her sit next to you would make her feel like you two are only friends; that is why, you must have her sit on you lap."

"Right."

"Also, ladies love it when you feed them, but, it needs to be from your fork and your plate."

"Right."

However, Kyoya completely tuned him out, once they walked into the lunch room.

As the scanned the area, he found something both unusual and strange, as he walked over to where Miu sat.

He could feel his veins pulsing, as he sized up the young man sitting next to her.

He scowled slightly, this was no young man; a childish boy rather.

He had brown hair, some of it dyed a light blue, with bright golden brown eyes. Kyoya could feel his teeth grinding, as he began to walk faster, a dark shadowy aura surrounding him.

"...And then I said, 'Bro, get on my level!'." The boy finished, gaining a small laugh from Miu.

"Nice story." She said simply, before looking up from her plate, her happy expression dropping, "...Oh, hello, Kyoya-."

The other boy turned around, a huge smile on his face, as he grabbed Kyoya's hand, "Hey, you must be that Kyoya dude that Miu's been talking of!" He said, not seeming to notice the boy's growing rage, before standing up, "The names Oliver Adams, from the US bro!" He said loudly.

Kyoya looked ready to explode, when he grabbed Miu's arm, "Excuse us." He muttered, half carrying and half dragging Miu out, before finally holding her up against a hidden wall, holding her hand over her, "What on earth are you doing?"

Miu looked like she was somwhere between confused and scared, "He w-was an exchange s-student," Miu muttered, noticing the angry glint in his eyes, "I j-just wanted t-to make friends w-w-with him, t-that's all."

Kyoya growled lowly, looking around, before pressing his lipsagainst hers. Miu let out a muffled scream, before melting into it, her eyes fluttering shut, as she let out a small groan.

It didn't last long, Kyoya pulling away a bit quicker then she'd like, about to question what he was doing, when she felt pain erupt in her shoulder, whipping her head back with a small pained yell.

Kyoya winced at the sound, but didn't stop from bitting lightly into her neck, sucking on it for a bit to ease the pain, before pulling away, "You're mine," He growled lightly, in that tone that Miu feared yet loved, "Never forget that."

"You know, I'd think that you are just a very over protective person." Miu muttered, as Kyoya pulled away.

Kyoya shrugged, pushing his glasses up as if nothing had ever happened, "I have my reasons," He said, his free arm wrapping around her waist lovingly, "I like to keep what is mine."

* * *

Oliver sighed, having watched it all happen, before turning around, "Sorry, bro; I guess I couldn't do it."

Yamaha shook his head, "I should have known that it would take more then just you to mess them up," He muttered, "Even when you're the master of fucking shit up."

"Right!" Oliver said, before his eyes widened, "Hey!"

Before Yamaha could snicker, they heard two people clearing there throats behind them. Oliver's eyes narrowed, cracking his knuckes, as he turned around, whipping his fist with him, "The hell you w-?"

Before he could recoil, a rather large third year boy with wild black hair caught his fist in an almost lazy manner, a short blond boy at his side, while two twins were leaning on each other in back of him.

"It would seem that Yamaha's been trying to mess with poor little Miu, again." The twins said in unison, while Mori lifted Oliver over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down, ya on of a bit-!" Oliver protested, only to have the blond boy jump up, hammr-chopping Oliver over the head.

Honey looked over at Yamaha, eyes lit with anger, "So, whatever shall we do with you, Yama-chan?"

Yamaha gulpped, backing up, only to back into a taller blond kid, his fingers digging into Yamaha's shoulders, "I think it's time you've learned your lesson..."

* * *

 **And this is why you don't fuck with Miu!**

 **Screw around with her, and the whole damn host club will be on your ass!**

 **...Not in the sexual way...**

 **...Unless you want it like that...**

 **Wait, what?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, give mea star rating this time!**

 *******(5) = best God damn crap in the universe!**

 ***(1) = Something that came out of Miley Cyrus's ass**

 **Thank you guys, next chapter should be longer!**

 **Bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again!**

 **I had a whole day of no typing yesterday.**

 **A whole God damn day!**

 **So, I'm deciding to make up for it.**

 **As much as I can.**

 **Also, I just have a lot of free time.**

 **...Yeah...**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of us out there, looking for love; but never seeming to find it.**

 **I'll be real, most of you reviewers, I have no clue who the fuck you are. For all I know, you're all murderers, rapists, and all that crap. But, I'll tell you this; as hated as you feel, as weak as you might be, you'll find love.**

 **You just need to let it find you.**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

P is for Proposal

 _April 30, 2018_

Kyoya figited, his hands constantly slipping into his pocket, and then back out.

He had told himself time and time again that this wasn't much of a big deal; it was a simple question.

But, dispite that, he couldn't stop him knees from shaking.

Why was he so scared?

H nearly jumped when his phone went off, before quickly picking it up, "Hello?"

"Sorry, I'll be a bit late," He heard Miu say on the other end, "I got a lot of homework to do."

"No, that's fine," Kyoya insisted, feeling guilty for the sudden relief he felt, "Take as much time as you need." He heard her say something like thank you, before she hung up.

Kyoya sighed, leaning back in his car, his hands still slipping in and out of his pockets, as if he were scared of whatever was hidden.

In a way, he wanted to throw it away, be done with it; but, in the same way, he'd never let it out of his sight.

Not until he had an answer.

He turned off the AC, still feeling cold, even with his coat on, as he pulled at his collar.

Just minutes later, his phone went off again, signaling that he had a message.

Kyoya pulled out his phone, "I'm ready, can you come pick me up now?" He read aloud, before resting both of his hands on the wheel, quickly driving over to Miu's house.

He sighed, head feeling light, while the street lights outside flickered in and out of focus.

He'd get his answer tonight, he was sure of it.

But then, why did he feel so scared?

* * *

Miu held her breath, as Kyoya lead her blindly, "Are you ready to show me where we are yet?"

"Not just yet, my dear," Kyoya said, keping his hand over her eyes, "Just a bit longer."

Miu sighed, not liking the fact that she had no idea where she was, where she was going, or the fact that he could be pulling a prank on her.

In a way, it scared her.

A lot.

"Can I look yet?"

"I'll tell you when you can look."

Miu sighed, walking for a few minutes more, before coming to a stop. A faint light could be seen between Kyoya's fingers, "Alright, you may look now."

Miu's sighed in relief, happy that she'd be able to see, when Kyoya's hand came down.

She gasped, eyes wide, as her hands covered her mouth.

They were standing on a small island, surrounded by water, with a wooden bridge connecting them to the rest of the world. On the island sat a wooden table, candles sitting on it, with two cusion chairs set up across from each other.

But, it wasn't that that had managed to make her gasp.

In the area, flying around at night, were fireflies.

Each one was like a soft fliying light, lighting up the place.

"So, what do you think, my dear?"

"..It's...I'ts wonderful..." Miu muttered, turning to face him with a soft smile, "This is indeed a very nice area."

"That's good," Kyoya said, walking her over the island, her hand in his, "It did take a while to find."

Miu smiled, touched that he'd try so hard to make her happy, only to notice something weird.

His hands seemed to be shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Kyoya's eyes widened, before shaking his head, stopping at the bridge, "I'm fine."

Miu shook her head, before dropping it, "If you say so..." She muttered. She knew there was something wrong, he never acted like this.

In a way, she was really worrying her.

Kyoya sighed, smiling weakly, "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"...If you say so..." Miu muttered. It would seem that Kyoya didn't trust her with whatever was going on; but in a way, it made sense.

There had been a time where she shut him out.

Kyoya's face fell, thinking that he'd messed up, when an idea popped up in his head. This was his chance, he thought, before his hand slid into his pocket, "Miu, my dear..."

Miu's head whipped up, suprised, "...Yes?"

"I've known you for a while now," Kyoya went on, still standing on the bridge, "For about three years now. I know that you're a shy, small little girl; but, at the same time, you're smart, you have many amazing talents," He muttered, brushing her hair out of her face, "You're also the most beautiful person I've evermet."

Miu blushed a bit, not use to the complements, when Kyoya got down on one knee. Her eyes went wide, he wasn't...

Was he?

" Kyoya?"

"Miu, you are the light of my life," He muttered, taking his hand out of his pocket, a small case inside of his hand, "You make my life worth living; and I can only hope that I do the same for you..."

Miu's hands flew back to her mouth, tears in her yes, as he opened up the small case.

"Miu, my love; will you give me the honor of marrying you?"

It was quiet, the only sound coming from the low buzz of the fireflies, before Miu nodded, getting on her knees to hug him.

"Yes."

Just that word was enough to bring Kyoya to slight tears, as he hugged her back, "You have no idea how happy I am, my love..."

Miu nodded, puling back, only to press her lips against his for a few seconds, pulling back with a smile, "Now, shall we continue our date?"

Kyoya nodded, slipping the diamond ring onto her ring finger, "If that is what you wish, Miu."

* * *

 **So, just incase I've got some confused people, I should explain the time line a bit more.**

 **You see, Miu is 15, a sophmore (IDK, is this how it's spelt? I'm to lazy to check...), while Tamaki and Kyoya are juniors in the main story. I guess you could say that this timeline is a sort of mix of the real anime one, a year later, because Miu spent a whole year at Lobelia, making/ putting her in tenth grade, which is why Kyoya proposes to her after he finished highschool and Miu's almost out.**

 **But, even with that said, Mori and Honey are still refered to as "the thir years" Because that's what they were at the start of the club.**

 **Also, if you pay attiention to the dates I put up (For a reason, I assure you), you'll notice that some of these short stories intertwine, and BTW, they'er all canon.**

 **Also, I need help for Q.**

 **I hope you guys are happy, I know that I am!**

 **Okay, nothing else to say!**

 **Bye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Banana split!**

 **Yandere simulator!**

 **Cheese burger!**

 **Senpai noticed me!**

 **...Okay then, that happened...**

 **So, because my brain decided to go dead, it took me a while to decide what to do. But, you'll be happy to know that I've finally decided!**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

Q is for Quiet

 _January 13, 2016_

Miu has never been someone that spoke much.

She could remember, even when she was young, she'd was never known as someone who spoke her mind. Growing up, she was encouraged to kep her mouth shut. Her father made it very clear that her say on anything was useless, and only managed to waste time.

And so, in conclusion, she was always the good child.

The smart child.

The small child.

The quiet child.

She never really minded, being the small good child.

But, at the same time, she never knew how it was to be a normal child.

Not that she'd ever have the chance.

"Hey, Miu, get your head out of you ass and listen up!"

Miu's head popped back up, the angry blond girl fuming, "Gomen, I was lost in thought."

"No shit," Akio growled, before leaning back, "Look, I don't want to do this progect with you either, but still, we need to get this done."

Miu sighed, knowing what she ment. Just a few minutes ago, Ota sensei had paired the two up for a progect, and for once, Aiko had been against the idea of being paired as much as she was.

At least that's how she seemed at first.

Aiko growled, dropping her science book, "You do this shit," Aiko muttered, watching the teacher walk out of the class, "I'm out."

"But this is a group effort," Miu insisted, sounding a bit irritated, "We're both suppose to be-."

Aiko growled, pinning Miu's back to her chair, her fist under her chin as she held her, "I don't give a crap," Aiko said lowly, watching her friends fool around in the back, before slapping Miu's cheek lightly, "All I know is that you'd never risk anything to get a bad grade; so in a way, being paired up with you means that I get a free pass."

Miu growled, wanting to snap, fight back, smart-mouth her, but her mouth stayed shut, "Whatever."

Aiko glared down at her, Haruhi and the twins winced when Aiko punched Miu's aws, "The hell was that, pet?"

Miu coughed a bit, blood rising in her gut, before she mumbled, "Alright, I'll d-do it."

Aiko smiled, patting her head, "Good job, pet." She said, before getting up, waving to her friends as she walked over.

Miu sighed, opening her textbook, while looking over all the work that she needed to get done.

She sighed, leaning back, "Well then..."

* * *

At the host club, it was as busy as usual.

However, Miu was able to catch a small break, when Aiko decided to hang out with Haruhi instead of her.

Miu sat back, hands held behind her head, as she sat at her table. It was nice, to be left alone with only her thoughts, the quiet buzz of noise behind her-

"RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYU!"

Miu shot up, looking over to the blond that was walking over, "Yes, Tamaki?"

"I need you to go downstairs to get our new shipment of cakes," Tamaki said, spinning around like the true pretty boy he was, "Everyone else is busy, and it would seem that the delivery boy is lost."

Miu was ready to protest, to say that she would be just as lost, only to sigh, "Alright."

"Yay!" Tamaki said, and before she knew it, Miu was outside, the door closing behind her.

She sighed, pushing her hands into her pockets, before walking down to the enterance.

Little did she know, a pair of vulture like eyes were on her, watching before following behind silently.

* * *

Miu sighed, back tracking once again, "I'll never get over how large this place is..." Miu muttered, before finally finding the meeting point...

...Only to find no one there.

Miu's eyebrow raised, looking around, before she walked in, What the hell...?"

"Glad you could make it, Ryu."

Miu gasped, knowing that voice anywhere, as she whipped around, "Y-Yamaha..."

Yamaha smiled, "Glad to know that someone of your level knows me."

Miu bowed, trembling ever so slightly, "You h-haven't seen a c-cake-."

"He's not of your concern right now, Ryu." Yamaha said, "In fact, I'd like to know a bit more about you."

Miu gulped, looking around for help, when Yamaha chuckled, "Look, me and the delivery guy are on good terms," Yamaha said, a snake-like smile on his face, "So, you give me what I want, and I'll do the same for you."

Miu wanted to lash out, yell at him, remind him of his place, but, once again, the fear took over, "What d-do you want w-with me?"

Yamaha shook his head, smiling at ease; but, before Miu knew it, she was pinned to the wall, Yamaha's eyes staring coolly into hers, "I'd like to know why I never see you around school," Yamaha said, "I'd like to know how someone like you pops out of no where, and before I know it, all my sister talks about is your name."

Yamaha's hand gripped Miu's neck tighter, "I want to know you more; wether you like it or not."

Miu thought it over, the temptation to kick him in the balls and run slowly growing, when someone behind them cleared his throat, "evening, Masamune Yamaha."

Yamaha's eyes narrowed, before dropping Miu, "Great timing as always, Ootori Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded, trying to hold back his rage, before walking over to Ryu, reaching out, "You've been gone for fifteen minutes; Tamaki was getting worried." He muttered.

Miu took the hand, hauling herself back up, when Yamaha sighed, "Are you done yet, Ootori? Me and him had some buisness that we need to finish."

Kyoya's glasses flashed, "Don't think that I didn't see what you did," He growled lightly, "I suggest that you leave; I want nothing more to do with you then Ryu does."

Yamaha made a mocking expression, before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Whatever," He muttered, kicking a few boxes over to the dou, "Have your damn cakes." He muttered, before walking away.

Kyoya sighed, collecting the boxes, while Miu did the same, "We should be going now," Kyoya muttered, more to himself rather then Miu.

Miu nodded, staying quiet, as the two walked back to the music room.

Once they got inside, most of the guests were gone, making the host club look cold and dark.

Miu sighed, placing the boxes down. She'd had such a day, a lot of work, stress and thoughts piled up in her mind.

She growled lightly, stalking off the go and change, when a hand came down on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Miu sighed, onceagain resorting to silence, "I'm fine, Kyoya." She mumbled, trying to pull away, only to have him hold her back.

Kyoya sighed, "What have I told you about hidding thing from me, Miu, my dear?" He murmured, spinning her around to face him.

Miu gulpped, "It's n-nothing of y-your concern..."

Kyoya suddenly pushed Miu back, forcing her to sit down in the noe empty music room, "Tell me." Kyoya demanded lightly, taking his own chair, "Now."

Once again, Miu was ready to go back to being quiet, when, as if by magic, her mouth opened, "I've just had the longest, most tiring day!" She almost shouted, "I mean, I start it off with being paired up with Aiko to do a progect, a group progect mind you; and what's worst is that she's basically making me do it all And then, I come here, only to have Tamaki force me to get the cakes, not caring to tell me who to meet, hell, he didn't even tell me where to meet him! And don't even get me started on-."

Miu was suddenly cut off, when a pair of lips pressed against hers. She let out a startled gasp, as Kyoya snaked his arms around her, holding her close, as he tilted his head to the side to get at a better angle.

He pulled back, looking over Miu's face with a bit of a smile, Better?"

"B-better." Miu stuttered out.

* * *

 **Well, that took forever and a year...**

 **Sorry for the wait you guys!**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello children~**

 **Crimson here~**

 **IDK y I'm using this squigily line~**

 **Anyway, here is R!**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

R is for Rain

 _December 11, 2015_

Miu sighed, looking up at the clear sky, "Should we really have the host club outside today?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Hikaru questioned, as the rest of host club began to move tables and chairs around.

Because today was the last day before winter break, the host club had decided to use the flower garden, which had been coated with a tiny layer of fresh snow.

"Yeah," Karou chimed in, "Besides, we already told the guests that we'd be holding the host club here; if we change it now, we'd have to spread the word on it, no doubt making the other laides angry."

A shudder went up the twins spines, "We don't want an army of mad fangirls."

Miu looked back up to the sky, "Are you sure that doing that would b wise? It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki said, appering in his little burst of sparkles, a white rose stem between his teeth, "It's so bright out today! If anything, we might get a bit of snow; but that's it!"

Miu sighed, making sure that the roses were in the right order, before checking off a few items from her clipboard, "If you insist." She muttered, walking off to check on the trees in the air.

"It would seem that these trees are nearling the end of there life cycles," Miu muttered, writing downa few notes, "I'll need to advise Mr. Suoh about this..."

She nearly jumped, when a hand landed on her houlder, "You know, you've been around me for so long, you starting to sound like me."

Miu spun around, pressing her lips lightly against Kyoya's cheek, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Kyoya shrugged, "I just find it interesting," He muttered, pressing Miu up against the tree, "Now, what were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh,"Miu muttered, looking up at the still clear sky, "I thought that it would start raining soon."

"But there isn't a cloud in the sky," Kyoya said back, "What would make you think that it would start raining?"

"In my earlierdays, I spent a lot of time outside by myself," Miu explained, "I learned to read the weather; but, for all I know, I'm wrong."

Kyoya shrugged, "If you insist." He muttered, "But, right now, the host club is about to open up."

* * *

For the majority of the host club, everything was normal. Snow began to fall half way in, but other then that, nothing really happened.

Miu brushed the fresh snow off of the shoulders of her pirtat costume, fixing her eye patch, before looking Aiko back over, "It would seem that you had a good day today."

"You wouldn't believe it!" Aiko yelled, "No Miu around, and it has been the best!" She then huffed, "Sure, she got out of class because Tamaki-san wanted hr to hlp out...And that would mean that she got to hang out with you..."

Miu gulped, pulling at the white loose shirt's collar, "I assure y-you,-."

"DID YOU AND MIU TALK?" Aiko demanded, standing up, "DID SHE TALK WITH YOU?"

Miu cowered a bit, knowing that one wrong word could be her undoing, "I assure you, AIko, Miu came down to help out, but we didn't speak."

Aiko nodded, "Okay." SHe muttered, before looking over at Kyoya, "It would seem that Kyoya and Miu are close," Aiko muttered, before looking Miu over, "But aren't you and Kyoya close as well?"

I nodded, "Yes, me and Kyoya-."

"Are one of the best Yaoi couples here!"Aiko said in a sort of dreamy voice, before her voice went from happy to venomus, "How is Kyoya, Ryu-Kun?"

"He-s o-okay." Miu said, quietly.

"Is Miu getting in between you and Kyoya?" Aiko questioned, seeming to get really angry, as she pounded her fist onto the table, "I mean, I swear, if Miu is getting inbetween my Ryu-Kun's relationship with Kyoya-san..."

"I assure you, i-it' fine-."

"I'm simply saying," Aiko said, quickly changing back to that happy and flirty tone. Miu would never understand how she's able to change tones so easily, "If my Ryu-Kun is ever sad because Kyoya-san left him, I'll make you feel better!"

Miu leaned back a bit, laughing nervously, unsure of what to say. She was ready to try and change the subject, when something fell from the sky, onto her hand. She looked at it closely, it felt to eavy to be snow, she thought, as it rolled off of her hand.

It only hit her after a few more drops fell from the sky, as she looked up at the now grey sky.

It was raining.

It began to drizzle soon, the loud of many annoyed teenage girls filling the air, when it began to pour down.

Soon enough, the annoyment soon turned to sacreams about how there hair and make up would look, as everyone began to run for cover.

"OH MY, MY HAIR!" Aiko screamed, running out with the crowd.

Miu laughed lightly, she couldn't help but do so, as she watched the girls runfor cover, "They know that it's just rain, not acid, right?"

"RYU-KUN!" Aiko screamed from under a tree, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Miu decided not to, as she watched the others. Tamaki was screaming and crying, trying to save his presious hair from the rain, while Haruhi dragged him under a tree for cover.

Honey was crying, having gotten his pirtate costume all wet, while Mori claned him up under a sakura tree.

The twins were busy laughing at there king, being the only other people who didn't mind getting wet, as they spashed each other, wihci resulted in them getting there pirate shirts wet. But, the issue was quickly fixed, when both took off there shirts, resulting in manynose bleeds.

Miu sighed, "You guys are all so weird.."

"You're starting to sound like Haruhi."

Miu smiled, for once knowing that Kyoya had been behind her, when she stood up, turning around to see Kyoya watching her, still dry as he held up his umbrella. He held it over the two of them, "Now then, why don't you run for cover like every other girl here?"

Miu shrugged, while the rest of the host club escorted the guests out; it was close to closing time anyway, "I enjoy the rain."

Kyoya gave her a look, "Why would you like the rain? I mean, it's cold, makes everything wet; and a number of other things that it could do to your hair."

Miu shook her head, tempted to hug him, but thought that he'd get mad if she got him wet, "I just enjoy the rain."

Kyoya shook hishead, before dropping his umbrella.

Miu gasped, "Kyoya, I thought that you hated getting wet!"

Kyoya didn't seem to hear her, his head tilted back, as h breathed in the rain, "I'll admit, this is a bit refreshing." He muttered, before taking his glasses off, whipping the rain water off, before putting them into his pocket, a sort of dirty smile on his face, as he brought Miu close.

Miu felt a small blush brushing up on her face, when he pressed his lips against hers, tilting hr head back, as the rain came down on them.

They stayed like that for a while, only disconnecting when lightning streaked across the sky, thunder folowing it.

"It would seem that we should really be getting home." Kyoya muttered, his hair drenched, as he leaned back, Miu still held close.

Mu nodded with a slight sigh, "A good point," Miu muttered, before cursing lightly, "I don't have my phone."

Kyoya chuckled ightly, "Well, if I couldn't take my girlfriend home, what kind of a boyfriend would I be?"

* * *

 **So, that happened...**

 **Originally, I was going to have "R is for Revenge", where the host club hlp Kyoya take action on Aiko and Yamaha's ass, but, I figured that I shouldn't. Not yet, anyway...**

 **So, so far, the plans for fanfiction is Slenderman/Creepypasta fanfiction, then I'll have the Black butler fanfiction. Inbetween, for either holidays or special days, I'll have some one-shots and extra things for my main fanfictions here and there. And when I say "extra things" for my main fanfictions, I mean stuff like what your reading right now.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Alice Kitten wants cake.**

 **(From now on, for the cake thing, if you say that you want cake in the pasts chapters review, your name will be put below the "Want cake" thingy.)**

 **Bye~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Renge: Hey, why the hell am I not in any of these?**

 **Amy: Well, you were in, like, one small part of the main story...**

 **Renge: THAT'S IT!?**

 **Amy: Yeh...Look, bitch, no one really likes you...at all...**

 **renge: *Hair turns into snakes* WHAT!?**

 **Amy: Okay, let me give it to you this way...No one here, nor anywhere; likes you. You are the world's worst mistake, the only thing that came a bit close was global warming. No one likes you, no one loves you; in fact, I don't even care enough about you to kill you right now and devour your soul.**

 **Renge:...*Runs away crying***

 **Lilith:...Moron...**

 **Erin: Dude, that was a bit harsh...**

 **Amy: Pffff, bullshit! If she couldn't take that, then I'll never be able to have a funny conversation with her.**

 **Miu:Can we just start the chapter?**

 **Amy: Yeh yeh, calm yo lack-of-tits...**

 **Miu: (Confused) What?**

 **Amy: ONWARD~**

* * *

S is for Singing

 _September 20, 2020_

Kyoya sighed, looking around the living room. he and Miu had been married for a week now, and even when they live together, he barely sees her around.

At best, he's seen her at least three times this week, not including bed time (*wink* *wink*).

They'd moved into the house a few months after Miu got out of highschool, and thanks to the talk that Kyoya's dad had with Mr. Fuyuhiko, There was no trouble when Miu moved out.

Saved for the death glares he recieved from Kido.

It was a nice yet small place, made to be like a sort of modern commoner house, with all of the rich people perks.

But, at the same time, it was still a lot bigger then a normal house.

He got up from the bed, looking over at the clock,"What is taking her so long to shower?" He sighed lightly, before getting up, walking over to the pressed his ear against the door, hearing nothing over the shower water.

He groaned, opening the door, about to ask what was taking so long, where he heard a soft tune flowing out from the shower.

Quietly, he closed the door, listening to thhe mesmorizing sound.

 _Kiss kiss fall in love_

Kyoya's eyes widened, as he listened to the voice, not believing what he was hearing, while a small voice began to hum the melody, before getting back to the lyrics.

 _I see you come, I watch you go,_

 _You never seem to leave me though_

 _So is this love or hate_

 _We'll see_

 _You're making my crazy_

Kyoya found himself lost in the sound, his mind twisting and turning with the tune, as it went on. He knew he'd heard this song before, but he couldn't place it.

 _Inside my dreams_

 _You're all I see_

 _Well, all I see is you and me_

 _Lady, maybe, or host_

 _I find I really don't mind._

Kyoya smiled softly, yet another tiny secret talent that he'd never seen coming, he thought, when the song came to him.

Softly, he sang back:

 **If I had to choose a rose**

 **In this garden of romance**

 **Maybe we could take this chance**

 **Maybe you're my love!**

Kyoya laughed quietly when Miu stopped, but was suprised when she went on. And yet, at the same time, he felt like she was inviting him to join into the song.

 ** _And I would like to find_**

 ** _A hand like yours to take mine_**

 ** _And with just one kiss_**

 ** _We could stop time_**

 ** _And I'd fall in love with you!_**

 ** _Tomorrow's far away_**

 ** _Let's place our hopes in today_**

 ** _Just you and me_**

 ** _In a beautiful spring_**

 ** _And we'll always fall in love again_**

The room was silent, until the water was turned off. Slowly, Miu poked her head out through the curtian, only to blush hard, retreating back behind the shower curtian, "Why a-are you i-in here?"

"You were taking a long time."Kyoya said back, tempted to pul back the curtain, but quickly decided against it. He was a gentleman...

More or less.

"Well, I'm a g-girl!" Miu said, her voice getting softer.

Kyoya shook his head, "Well, if I knew how beautiful your voice sounded, I would have joined you in the shower."

Even behind the curtains, he could feel Miu's blush getting redder, as he laughed, closing the bathroom door on his way out.

* * *

 **Erin: Damn, this was short!**

 **Amy: Well, it was ment to be short at sweet...**

 **Lilith: *Sarcastic* Oh, how heart-warming.**

 **Amy:...Jeez, and I thought that Violt was heart less...You, mi amigo, you're something special.**

 **Lilith: I wear an eye patch under my mask; isn't that special enough?**

 **Miu: Hey, guys, we should really just end the chapter...**

 **Erin: Alright! So, thank all of you guys for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and, CAKE FOR ALL!**

 **Amy:...Well, that happened..**

 **Lilith: Goodbye, your end shall come soon, mortals~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello mortals, the great and powerful Crimson Trainer of Sinnoh with a level one hundred Empoleon is here!**

 **...Seriously, that's where the "4395" thing came from. You know, because Sinnoh = 4th generation, and Empoleon's (If you've read my Bio, you'd know why Empoleon means so much to me) pokedex number is 395.**

 **And then, Crimson Trainer is because Crimson is a nice shade of red, and if I could, I'd be a pokemon trianer.**

 **Can you imagine a nickname like that? Walk into the tornament, be all like "Th Crimson trianer is all up in dis house!"**

 **Amy:...And there she goes again...**

 **Me: What the hell does that mean?**

 **Amy: I mean, you're not even sure if you're going to upload that pokemon fanfiction idea, and here you are, going on and on about pokemon...**

 **Me: Well, sorry if I like the pokemon games more then super smash bros!**

 **Amy:...you did not just say that...**

 **Erin: Good thing that anime and games are two different things...**

 **Lilith: Don't forget creepypasta...**

 **Azazel:...Where am I?**

 **Me: Of crap, why are you here?**

 **Azazel: Well, I didn't choose to end up here...I should be back in the halls of origin...**

 **Me:...Wait, are you from the pokemon world?**

 **Azazel: Indeed, why?**

 **Amy: You know whaty, I'm going to cut in now, BEFORE Crimson decides to go fangirl on Azazel...**

 **Me: So, do you know Arceus? I mean, you live in what is also known as "pokemon heaven", but still! Oh, do you know Darkrai? Is he a pot head?**

 **Lilith:...Just start the chapter...**

 **Erin: I second that!**

 **Miu;I third that!**

 **Amy: ONWARD~**

* * *

T is for Ticklish

 _March 7, 2016_

It was a new week of school, the fresh snow still on the ground, even as the host club started.

It began to snow again, the fresh white creating a sort of blanket on the grass, as the cold winter breeze, made the trees sway.

"It really is a nice day today, isn't it, Ryu?" Mari asked, Snow sitting on Miu's other side.

Miu nodded, looking out the window with that distant look that made girls swoon, "It truely is lovely," Miu said, almost in a trance, before smiling down at Snow, "But I believe that the real person is much more beautiful then the fresh snow falling outside."

After a while, Miu had become a bit more use to the whole complementing stuff, she'd also learned that, most of whatever she did, easily got girls swooning.

Snow smiled, a small blush on her face, as she cuddled into her arm, "Oh, Ryu~."

Miu had aso gotten use to the whole Girls-snuggling-into-her-arm thing, but it still sent shudders down her spine.

"So," Mari said, looking around, until hr eyes caught a certain raven-haired boy, "How have you and Kyoya been?"

"It's been nice," Miu said, feeling the blush coming back,along with the stuttering, "I m-mean, most of the time, he's v-very busy-."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Miu gasped, as someone sat down next to her, grasping her hand, "I'm never to busy for you, my love."

Snow and Mari looked about ready to die of blood loss, when Kyoya pulled Miu over to sit on his lap. Snow and Mari simply pulling away to watch the show.

"K-Kyoya," Miu whispered, the shyness making it look that much better, "I thought t-that you were b-busy..."

"Well, I'm not just going to let you speak of me in such a manor," Kyoya muttered, his hands slowly trailing down, his mouth right next to her ear, "It doesn't make me look like a gentleman..."

Miu whimpered loudly, and seconds later, the couple found the two twins face planted on the table, both out cold.

Once they were, Miu wiggled out of Kyoya grasp, brushing out her uniform, before walking off with an almost angry look.

Kyoya sighed, waiting for a bit, before peeling himself off of the chair, following her into the storage closet. With a smirk, he closed and locked the door, wrapping his arms around Miu's waist, only to have her shrug him away. He pouted slightly, "My dear, don't be like that..."

Miu wouldn't turn around, possibly out of anger or embarassment, as she continued to look around in the boxes.

Kyoya pouted again, trying to hug her, only to hae her push him away, "Come on now, my dear, it was only an act..."

"I noticed." Miu hissed, turning around, only to push him away, a sort of cold glance on her face, "It's always an act, put it on for the guests, right?"

"Don't be like that," Kyoya chilled, trying to hold her again, only to have her hold his arms high above him, "You know that I love you..."

"How do I know that that's not an act as well?" Miu countered, taker her hands away. It was only now that he noticed she'd tied his arms above his head, "I want something, that the moment it's given, you can never have it back..."

A devilish smirk crossed her face, "I want something, that will make you feel how I do..." She said,her face covered in shoadows, as she pulled up her sleeves, streching out her fingers.

* * *

"Hey, where did Ryu and Kyoya go?" Hikaru asked.

Karou shrugged, "I'm not sure, Hikaru."

"I saw Ryu storm off into the storage closet," Haruhi said, as she pasted them by, holding some more tea cups, "Kyoya went after him."

Just then, a muffled laugh was heard, causing everyone else to stop whateer they were doing, all eyes on the closet.

It was silent, when all of a sudden, a loud voice could be heard, among the screams of laughter.

"S-STOP IT, RYU! OF M-MY, NOT...NOT THERE!"

Tamaki's head perked up at the sound of his best friend, not use to his shouting, or laughing that loud, "...What...?"

"Is Kyo-chan okay?" Honey asked, while Mori kept silent, the only thing he did was an occasional eye twitch.

The twins gave each other a look, before a devilish grin pasted over his face, Hikaru holding up a camera, as the two crept up to the door.

"Hey, don't open the door!" Haruhi yelled, asa Karou's hand levitated over the knob.

They simply gave her a smirk, before Karou opened the door...Only to have everyone's eyes widen with suprise.

Inside, Kyoya had his arms held and tied above his head, his eyes watering with tears, as Miu's slim fingers ticked his nck. He was still jerking around, trying to muffle his laughter, his face growing red, as everyone had a look at the show.

It was silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from the sticky gush of the nosebleeds, and, befor they knew it, th guests, along with Tamaki fainted from blood lost.

"...What are you two doing?" Honey asked, seeming a bit nonchalant, as he went back to his cake.

"Mmm?" Mori pitched in, still looking a bit scared.

"I...I can explain..." Kyoya huffed, glaring at Miu, who held a small smirk.

* * *

"...I still can't believe that you did that."

Miu smiled, "I thought that you'd like a little change."

Kyoya smirked, opening the door to his limo, before closing it behind the two of them, "When I said that you should be a bit more assertive, I did not mean that you should trick me into following you into the storage room, where you'd tie me up and tickle me."

Miu shrugged, leaning on his shoulder, "Well, I just went with it." She admitted, "I never had it planned. You're not mad, are you?"

Kyoya shook his head, "In a way, I don't really mind; just never do that again."

Miu shrugged, "I make no pormises."

"How did you know that I was ticklish?" Kyoya wondered, "I don't think that I've ever told you; and you've never tried before."

"I didn't try," Miu muttered, smiling lightly at a past memory, "My bird did though." She then laughed, "Pina's always had a liking for you."

Kyoya shook his head, not sure of what Miu was saying, "If you say so."

* * *

 **And Miu remembers!**

 **Amy: Well, this one was much better!**

 **Lilith:...Heart warming...**

 **Erin: My God, lady, is that all you can say?  
**

 **Azazel:..I'm going to leave now...**

 **Me: *grabs her arm* No, I want you to stay around, I want to hang out with you! Let's get some coffee, or something!**

 **Erin:..Well, while Crimson once again goes fangirl, Amy, end this chapter.**

 **Amy: No, Miu, this is your story; you end it.**

 **Miu: Really?**

 **Amy: *Nods***

 **Miu: Joy! So, thank you readers so much for reading and reviewing, I don't have cake, but I did just make some muffins!**

 **Lilith: Mmmmm...Muffins...**

 **Miu: And so, if you'd like some, I'll send them to you! But, until then, good bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello there!**

 **It's only now I realize that we've gone over the amount of chapter with the original story, with all these one shots...**

 **...Well shit...**

 **Also, it took so long for me to find an idea for this chapter, like, five miutes of my life was spent on this...**

 **Amy: My God...so many seconds...wasted away...**

 **Lilith: Well, we're wasting even more by standing around like idiots!**

 **Erin: Calm down, and shut up!**

 **Lilith: You waant to fight, fairy girl?**

 **Erin: *Eye twitch* What ya just call me, Ms. "I hide my face behind a mask because I'm insecure"?**

 **Amy: Hey, stop fighting! You guys are acting like kids!**

 **Lilith: You are one that gets a kick out of fighting!**

 **Amy: That's because it's fun!**

 **Erin: Hipocrite!**

 **Amy: *Eyes go red* I'M NOT A HIPPO, I'M NOT FAT!**

 **Lilith: *Dark aura* I will end both of you...May you be comsumed by the shadows of your past...**

 **Erin: *Hands catch fire* I'll show you how I got the nickname "Dusty"!**

 **Amy: THAT'S A BAD NICKNAME!**

 **Erin: TURN OFF THAT CAPS LOCK!**

 **Miu:...Onwards...**

* * *

U is for unreasonable

 _March 5, 2030_

"Oh, come on, it's only for half an hour."

"No."

"Come on, it's for Violet's fifth birthday!"

"No."

"...Please?"

"...No."

Miu groaned, holding her hand over her forehead. It was Violet's fifth birthday; the day that she could have anything she'd want.

But she wasn't like other rich girls.

She didn't want a golden plane.

She didn't want to go to Britian.

She didn't even want a huge pool party to invite her friends over.

"It's all she wants, just on wish, for her birthday."

"It could be Christmas, but I'm not doing it. Now leave, I'm busy."

Miu sighed again, "I can't believe you. I mean, why not? This is your daughter, you should be able to bend back a bit for her!"

"I do things for her," Kyoya said, "I mean, who took her to Hawaii?"

"You took her on your buisness trip!"

"Well, who went and took her, Ivy and Alice out to that carnival once?"

"You only went so that you could get to know Alice and Ivy's families!"

Kyoya groaned, face palming, "I will not do it...Ever..."

Miu groaned, "I can't believe you! All she wants is this little thing, no more! Why can't you do it? I mean, you did promise that you would!"

Kyoya shrugged, crossing his arms, before pushing his glasses up, "There are somethings that I'm just not willing to do, simple enough."

"But you promised!"

"And so? Promises mean nothing in the real world." Kyoya sighed, "We're done here."

Miu's fist shook, ready to punch the asshole, only to sigh, relaxing,"You know what? Fine." Miu muttered, walking out of the bedroom, before shouting, "Violet? Baby, we need to go."

Kyoya frowned, "Miu? Where are you going?"

Miu ignored him, as she walked out, a small smile on her face, "Violet? Come on, me and you; we're going out."

Kyoya grabbed her arm, "Miu, where are you going!?"

Miu brushed his arm away, "I thought that you said 'we were done'."

Kyoya growled slightly, "I'm simply saying...No, I ment..."

Miu smiled, watching him fall into her trap, "No, it's fine...Me and Violet will just leave right here and now. We'll just go out, maybe we can invite Ivy to hang out with her; while you insist on us leaving."

Kyoya groaned, "You know I didn't mean it that way..." He tried to hug her, only to have her shrug him off again.

Miu wore a look of indifference, "It's alright; I'm use to you pushing us away by now."

Kyoya groaned, "...I'll do it."

Miu's head perked up, "Will you now?"

Kyoya sighed, holding her close, "If it makes my two girls happy...I'll do it..."

* * *

Violet looked around, smoothing out her bright pink dress, "Mommy, are you guys ready yet?"

"Coming, dear!"

Violet's smile got wider, as she cleaned up the tea party table, watching her parents walk in.

Miu wore a light green dress, so simple, yet so fancy. She wore white long gloves, a a bit of red lipstick.

But, what really got her attiention.

Kyoya wore a light lavender DRESS, with light purple lipstick, and a pair of heels.

Violet clapped, "Yay, now daddy's pretty to!"

Miu smiled, sitting down, while pulling Kyoya down with her, "It's only for half an hour."

Kyoya sighed, a small smile on his face, as he let go of his pride, "Anything for my girls..."

* * *

 **Me: Yeh, this one was really short...**

 **Erin: I'll admit, it was kinda cute...**

 **Miu: It does sound like something Kyoya would do.**

 **Amy: can we just move on to working on the next chapter?**

 **Lilith: Agreed.**

 **Me: Alright, just wait!**

 **thank you guys again for readng, and I know that this one was short, but the next one should be a lot longer!**

 **Also, yes, I named the characters after all of my reviewers! You guys rock!**

 **Bye~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello humans!**

 **So, all of the OC's are out, something about going out for latte's, and so, we can go on!**

 **I have a feeling that you guys will like it!**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

V is for Violet

 _July 9, 2024_

It was a nice and quiet afternoon in the Ootori household, with only the sounds of the wind outside and the laughter of children, seeming to be carried in by the wind.

However, not everyone felt as calm and at ease.

Miu stood in the bathroom, eyes wide, as she dropped the pregnancy test, "...Oh my God..."

Miu held one hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach.

She was pregnant.

"...Oh my God..."

She stumbld out of the bathroom, eyes wide in shock, as she walked out of the bathroom.

The main maid, Alex, smiled as Miu walked by, "Good afternoon, Ms. Ootori."

Miu, who was normally very happy and polite, pushed back her, running into her room.

Alex tilted her head to the side, "There must be something wrong wth lady Ootori." She muttered, before pushing her glasses up, coninuing on asif nothing had happened.

Miu, on the other hand, was anything but calm, as she paced in the bedroom, one hand unknowingly on herstomach, "What d-do I do?" She wondered out loud.

She was ready to snap under the pressure of it all. She was tempted to go through with an abortion, but if she did, Kyoya could have easily tracked her. If she decided to give it up after birth, Kyoya could still track her, not to mention the emotional pain of giving up her child.

In anger, she slammed her fist on the wall, tears straming down her face, "DAMNIT!" She screamed.

She flinched, when a hand was placed on her shoulder, another wrapping around her waist, while a chin nuzzled into her neck.

"What's wrong?"

Miu wiggled out of his grasp, backing away, while brushing her tears, "N-n-nothing." She said, which only made Kyoya's suspisions grow.

"I pasted by Alex in the hallway," Kyoya stated, watching his wife closely, "she said that something semmed wrong with you."

Miu shook her head, her tears about done, asshe tried to walkpast him, "I'm f-fine; I'm just u-under a lot o-of stress..." She whispered, about to push past, when his arm shot out, blocking her in.

"That won't work on me." Kyoya said, his gaze hardening, as he leaned in closer, "Now, tell me, what is wrong?"

Miu shook her head, trying to back away, only to have Kyoya trap her in his arms, "Tell me."

Miu whispered something, only to have her voice be casted away, "A bit louder, my dear."

"I'm..I'm...I'm p-p-p..." Miu muttered, unable to say anything else.

Kyoya sighed, lying her on th bed, before looking her over.

For the most part, she looked fine, a bit skinnier then normal, but fine. Miu seemed more shy then in pain, her face red,as she did whatever she could to look down, "I need you to talk to me, my dear; I want to help you."

"Y-you don't want t-to know," Miu whispered, "Trust m-me."

Kyoya groaned, sometimes his wife could be just as stuborn as himself, "Please, my dear...Tell me..."

Miu sighed softly, closing her eyes for a moment, before whispering out...

"I'm...Pregnant..."

Kyoya took a while to hear what she had said, bfore his eyes went wide, "W...what?"

Miu whimpered, "Kyoya Ootori...I'm holding your child..." Miu studied his face, not use to his suprised wide eyes, "K-Kyoya...?"

Kyoya couldn't help but lok down at her, still not believing what she had said, before he dug his face into her neck, causing a small yelp to come out, "Is that so?"

Miu nodded, "Y-Yes...Are you angry?"

Miu calmed down, when Kyoya pulled away, small tears in his eyes, as a small smile crossed his face,as heshook his head, "I'm not angry...The exact opposite, in fact..."

Miu sighed in relief, happy that he wasn't going to lash out in anger, "That's good."

Kyoya sighed, happy, before jumping up, eyes wide, "Oh my God..."

Miu shot up, "What?"

"I'm...I'm going to be a father..."

Miusmiled, standing up to hug him, "Yes, we're going to be parents."

Kyoya held her close, before yet another thing came up, "What will we name it?"

* * *

 _September 9, 2024_

"What about Charlie?"

"No, that name is used to much. What about Mina?"

"No, I had a friend named that; grew up into a drug dealer. How about Sky? Could be a guy or girl name."

"No, I'd rather not; I never really liked it. Oh, what about Alice?"

For the two months, the couple had spent every free night trying to come up with a name, Kyoya coming up with boy names,while Miu came up with girl ones.

Kyoya sighed, "My co-workers daughter is named Alice, what about Jin?"

Miu shook her head, her hand resting on the small bump that was forming, "No, that's a youtuber's name."

"Who now?"

"You know? JinBop gaming?"

"...No..."

Miu sighed, lying back down, "This is hopeless." She muttered, looking out the window. Even at night, she had a clear view of the outside gardens, all the flowers that she'd planted, "Let's just deal with this tomorrow.."

Kyoya nodded, "If you insist..." He muttered, turning off the light, before kissing Miu's cheek, "Good night, my love.." He muttered, before turning his back to her, quickly going to sleep.

Miu, on the other hand, coundn't go to sleep. She kept looking out into the garden, looking over the Lilac's and Bluebell's, along with a single small yet proud Violet.

All of them tended to perfection, before rolling back over.

A small idea, a name, popped up in her head, "I hope we know what we're doing." She muttered, before falling asleep.

* * *

 _March 5, 2025_

It was a pretty normal day, with no breeze, no wind, nothing.

It had beena pretty normal morning, Kyoya spending half the day in his office, while Miu spent her time outside.

Miu sat on a marble seat, much like the one she had at home, as she played the flute.

For a fewseconds, time seemed to stay still, when she dropped her flute in pain, unable to go on, whn a sudden pain erupted in her stomach.

She groaned, rolling over, as she rubbed her stomach, "Oh my..." She muttered, when the pain intensified.

"KYOYA!"

It was silent for a few seconds, when a familiar figure ran out of the house, his glasses tilted, as he rushed over, "Miu! What's wrong?"

"It's coming!" Miu shouted, while Kyoya picked her up, noting that she still didn't weight much.

"What?" Kyoya asked, confused.

"THE BABY IS COMING!} Miu screamed.

Kyoya's eyeswidened, "...Oh..." He muttered, before rushing over to the car, opening it up, while Miu sat in the shot gun seat.

Kyoya shoved the key into the ignition, twisting it, before growling, "The car won't turn on."

Miu let out another shout of pain, "Can't wait!"

Kyoya cursed, before getting out of the car, getting Miu out, before running back ito the house, "Alex, gather the maids!" Kyoya yelled, as he ran in, heading for the bedroom.

Alex, the thirty-year-old seeming to pop out of nowhere, "With what, my lord?"

"Miu's about to have a baby!"

Alex's eyes seemed to pop open, before she saluted, "Yes, my lord!" She yelled, before dashing off, "I need some warm water and towels!"

Kyoya broke into the room, quickly lying Miu down, before several maids popped into the room, "My lord," One of them said, Marie, "We need you to wait outside."

Kyoya was ready to protest, when they shoved him out, closing the door behind him.

Kyoya winced, as Miu's screaming filled the air. He spent the next few hours, pacing around the room, flinching every time he heard Miu's screams.

But, it only became worse, when the sounds stopped.

Kyoya pressed his ear against the door, the only sound being silence, as he knocked on the door, "What happened? Hello?"

He began to panic more, as the silence seemed to hold everyone hostage.

He jumped back, when a maid walked out of the room, a happy look on her face, "My lord, your daughter is waiting for you."

Kyoya couldn't feel happier, as he walked into the room. The maids were almost finished with cleaning the room, as they walked out of the room, leaving him alone with the two most importaint girls in his life.

Miu, who had knocked out in the pain, was sleeping on the bed, eyes down and eyes closed. And yet, in her hands, a little girl was held. The child had tiny tuffs of navy blue hair, while her grey eyes seemed to be alight with happiness.

Kyoya smiled, as he picked her up, "Hello there, my baby girl."

The baby seemed to laugh, as she reached out for his face, making a bunch of cooing sounds.

Kyoya smiled back, looking down at Miu's sleeping face, "You did it, my dear," Kyoya said quietly, "And yet, we still do not have a name for her..."

Miu seemed to be muttering in her sleep, when Kyoya leaned in closer, "What was that, my dear?"

"Violet...Violet Ootori..." Miu muttered quietly under her breath.

Kyoya thought it over a bit, before smiling, holding the baby close with joy, kissing Miu's forehead, "A wonderful name, my dear..."

* * *

 **That was the longest chapter in a while!**

 **I mean, the last one was about eight hundred words...**

 **And that was it.**

 **Yeh.**

 **Screw me...**

 **No, wait, don't...**

 **Anyway, hate it? Love it? Want cake?**

 **Oh yeah, that's right...**

 ***Runs into Alice Kitten's house with cake* TAKE THIS CHILD, AND SUFFER THE CRAPPY CHOCOLATE CAKE NO MORE!**

 **...Bye~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Amy: Hello, humans! The amazingly awesome and smexy Amy here!**

 **Lilith:...**

 **Erin:...**

 **Miu:...**

 **Azazel:...**

 **Amy: (t-_-t) So, anyway, Crimson's not feeling so good, so, we're back!**

 **Lilith: Also, Amy threw up after drinking to much coffee...**

 **Amy: Fuck that, I'm asian! I can do whatever I want to, and suffer no shit!**

 **Erin: Pfff, you looked like you were getting drunk off your ass; from caffine.**

 **Amy:...Fuck you as well...**

 **Azazel: Can we please just move on?**

 **Lilith: Agreed.**

 **Erin: Ditto yo.**

 **Miu: I would love it if we can please just move on?**

 **Amy: Whatever. Anyway, let's just move on!**

 **Everyone else: *Thank God face***

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

W is for Wedding

 _March 5, 2025_

Kyoya felt like he was about to have his head explode, as he walked into the church.

He felt as if everyone was watching him, as he walked down the aisle, pulling at the collar of his tux as he did so.

"Aww, Kyo-Chan looks good!" Honey said from the front row on the right, where the host club sat, "Right, Takashi?"

"Mmmm." He said quietly, as Haruhi looked over to around, slightly confused.

"Where is everyone?" She asked aloud.

Hikaru shrugged, "From what I know-."

"-There families were invited." Karou finished.

"But, neither of them showed up."

Haruhi scowled, while Tamaki walked up to Kyoya, standing next to him at the alter, "That's lame."

"Well, Kyoya's family is busy-." Hikaru said.

"-And Miu's family doesn't care." Karou ended.

Haruhi scowled, "That's not a very nice thing to say, guys!" She shouted. But, in a way, they were right.

She'd heard first hand from Miu what her father did, how her aunty had treated her. She was looked down upon, hated, the worse mistake of the Fuyuhiko household.

But, she wasn't the only one worrying.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Kyoya asked Tamaki softly, "I mean, we could have had a big party, many people invited; much more extravagent then this small place."

Tamaki shook his head, "Even if that sounds nice, it's not something that Miu would really enjoy. Besides, none of Miu's family came, while your sister might be on her way. Who would Miu invite?"

Kyoya winced, before agreeing. It had been a while since his proposal, and in that time, things had been good. She'd moved out, living with him in his families house, while they look for a house. And, thanks to one of his "friends", he thinks that he found the house for them. Not to big, but a lot bigger then a normal house.

But, throught out all of that, they recieved no help from Miu's family. All they really got was...Well...

A Kido death glare.

Yeah.

That was it.

"This just doesn't feel right." He muttered, as the priest walked in, bowing with a small smile, as he got ready.

Tamaki, on the other hand, sighed, "Kyoya, do you love Miu?"

"More then anything in the world."

"Will you stay with her, never leave her behind, never forget her for someone else?"

"Not on my life."

Tamaki flashed his playboy smile, which still got him girls, "Then it'll all be fine."

Kyoya sighed, feeling as if his tux was slowly closing in on him, "How are you so sure?"

Tamaki smiled, "Miu is quite a girl; I'm sure that, whatever happens, she'll help you get through it."

Kyoya nodded, trying to stay calm, when that organ music started.

Tamaki smiled, adjusting Kyoya's dark purple tie, before backing down, giving him two thumbs up, standing on the side.

Kyoya's breath nearly got sucked back up, when Miu walked slowly down the aisle, as slow and elegant as usual.

She wore a nice simple white dress, her veil covering her face, and yet, her eyes seemed to burn right through it.

"Miu-Chan looks bautiful," Honey said quietly, watching the twins jaws drop, "Dont you think so, Takashi?"

"...Yes, she is." Mori said quietly, also taken aback.

Haruhi poked Hikaru, "Hikaru, quit staring!"

Miu looked up and down the slightly empty white chairs, slightly sad, but, it was expected.

She knew that most of her family didn't care for her; with the rest of them to busy for her at the moment.

She smiled, as she pasted by the host club.

Her best friends, her only friends; the only people that she was close enough to give them the title of "friends". They all had there perks, as a grown up, Mori and Honey still were always near each other, Honey always holding his Usa Chan in whatever bag he has on didn't really change there personalities, Mori is still as stoic as ever, now married to a girl named "Holly" or something like that, while Honey perfers to be with them and only them.

The twins, if anything, became more michevious. Together, they worked on creating new games, buying a company known as "Nintendo" soon. They were rich, sucessful, even if they weren't married.

From what Tamaki said, it would apper that Hikaru was trying to get it on with Kido.

...But that can't be right.

...Right?

Miu shook her head slightly, looking up at the steps to the alter. Kyoya held out a hand for her, a smile on his face, "May I, my dear?"

With a small smile, one of Miu's hands came off of the bouquet, reaching up to take Kyoya's as he helped her up.

Kyoya reached out, pulling back the veil, as he saw that small shy expression. He could feel time slow down, as that simple shy look seemed to work its way thorugh his life.

It was the same simple look that was on her face, when she had first run into him on that third week of school.

It was the same look she had when she first joined the host club.

The same look she had when he agreed to keep her company that night at her house.

That same look she use to use everday of her live.

And now, it was the expression of the girl he was about to marry.

Miu gave him a small smile, the two of them ignoring the priest, becasue let's be real here, who listens to the priest?

Miu gave him that cute shy smile, the same one that had gotten him in love with her in the first place, as he returned the favor.

However, he could see the slight fear in her eyes, the anxiety of what is to come of them. All her worries seemed to pour out.

Kyoya took her hand reasuringly, rubbing his thumb over her palm, before Haruhi walked up with the rings.

Kyoya picked his ring up, a simple metal band covered in Emeralds, with a slight tint of that rosy color, "Miu, you are the light of my life; the reason I breathe. I've made my mistakes in the past, and I can only hope that you'll find it in yourself to forgive me, and become mine."

Miu smiled, looking so happy, before reaching down for her ring, a metal band with a sinlg diamond, "Kyoya Ootori, I won't lie; I never would have thought that we'd end up here. I use to think that I was nothing to you, simply a pawn in your game." Miu laughd to her self quietly, slipping his ring on his finger, "I know that I am not much, but, I will do what I can to make you happy."

Kyoya felt like his stomach had left for a vacation, before the priest went on, "Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take Miu Fuyuhiko to be your wife, to honour her for the days to come, from now until death, do you part?"

Kyoya gulped down his own fears, ready to embrace what is to come, "I do."

The priest nodded, before turnin to Miu, "And do you, Miu Fuyuhiko, take Kyoya Ootori to be your husband, to honour him for the days to come, from now, until death, do you part?"

Miu nodded, "I-I do." She stuttered, her face flushing red with embarassment.

The priest nodded, closing his book, "Then, with that said, may I present to you Kyoya and Miu Ootori." He claimed, the host club raising with smiles, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kyoya looked down at Miu, a warm smile on her face, before he brought her chin up, "My genuine pleasure." He whispered, only loud enough for Miu to har, before bringing his lips to meet hers.

It was simple and small, just a peck if you would, but to Miu, it still ment more to Miu then any other kiss.

"I love you." Miu said, almost in a dreamy state, after the kiss, only to have her eyes widen with slight embarassment, "Sorry, w-was that to s-soon?"

Kyoya smiled, shaking his head, "I love you more~." He sang, before picking her up, walking down the alter with Miu held bridal style.

The twins began to throw rose petals, covering the both of them in a nice red color, as Kyoya carried her out.

"...Even after this, he'll still think that I'm the more dramatic." Tamaki told Haruhi, as they followed the couple out to the small party set up outside, "I mena, he's carrying Miu out, bridal style."

Haruhi laughed, placing a hand on his chest, "Calm down," She said with that natural smile, "Let them enjoy it; besides, I've never seen Kyoya senpai so happy." She said, as she watched the couple get into the limo outside, "I just hope that Kyoya treats Miu well."

Tamaki nodded, as the rest of the host club watched the limo drive off to a nearby fancy hotel, "I hope so as well."

* * *

Miu leaned on Kyoya slightly, a small smile on her face, while the driver got them to the "Riche Monet" hotel.

"...How do you feel?" Kyoya asked, the silence becoming a bit to much.

Miu thought it over, it was a good question. "Well," She mumbled, each passing second seemed to add a load of stres on Kyoya's shoulders, as he waited for an answer, "I feel like a married women."

"...And what does that feel like?" Kyoya pressed, when the limo stopped.

Miu smiled softly, kissing him softly, before pulling back, "Like the happiest girl in the world." She said with a shy smile, before getting out of the limo.

Kyoya sat there for a few seconds, as his new life seemed to flash before his eyes.

He could see the two of them, owning a house, enjoying each other, with a few kids. Growing old together.

A perfect life.

He smiled blissfully, as he got out of the limo, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist, before taking his first step into his new life, his girl- no, his wife at his side.

* * *

 **Erin: Aww, it was kinda cute~**

 **Azazel: I heard Crimson saying that it should have been longer, but it just didn't work out.**

 **Lilith: When did you hear this?**

 **Azazel: While she was sleeping.**

 **Lilith: (0_0)**

 **Amy:...Anyway...Wow...Miu, you old.**

 **Miu: this is the future, not the here and now.**

 **Amy: OMFG, CRIMSO CAN READ THE FUTURE!**

 **Lilith:...*turns to Erin* finish the chapter.**

 **Erin: Whatever...**

 **So, umm, I guess that I say that I'm thankful that you guys read this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll just throw cake at all of your doors and windows.**

 **Amy: Can you imagine that? Waking up to having someone run into your house, throwing cake at your face, before running out laughing?**

 **Lilith; To be honest, sounds like something Laughing Jack would do...**

 **Azazel: Before we go on about our own personal lives, we should just end the chapter.**

 **Amy: Fine...Kill joy...**

 **All: Bye~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello children, the master of cake is here~**

 **So, I feel like more family fluff is needed, and, I also noticed a little something.**

 **THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**

 **Amy:...Dude, take off the caps lock.**

 **Erin: Well, she does have a good reason to blow all of our ear drums...**

 **Lilith: *Still sleeping***

 **Me: I just needed to make it as clear as possible, that's all.**

 **Azazel: Well, you sure managed to do just that...**

 **Me: Also, because the Ouran highschool host club fic is almost out of time, I have yet another suprise!**

 **I know that a lot of people have questions about the story, and to be honest, I'd love to answer them all! So, in your reivews, write whatever questions you have for the characters, Miu, or myself, and until the end of the story comes upon us, we'll answer them in the authors notes!**

 **Lilith: *Still sleeping* No...Ben, turn that shit off...**

 **...**

 **Amy: So, it's like the Q &A I was promised, but never got!**

 **Azazel: *Pats Amy's back* It's alright, child...*DING!* Oh my, the cakes! *runs off***

 **Amy: *crying* NO ONE LOVES ME!**

 **Me:...Okay then...**

 **ONWARD~**

* * *

X is for Xylophone

 _December 11, 2031_

As the sun began to fall, Kyoya could be found where he normally was.

Typing away a on his keyboard.

It would seem as if the Ootori was very busy, but, in reality, the poor guy was just trying to sort himself out. With the maids gone to a beach house, since it was there month off, he found the house to be a lot quieter, with the sound of rushing feet and the occasional sneeze.

But, at the same time, it was quiet.

He stopped suddenly, his fingers twitching slightly, at a new sound. It was similar to the piano, and yet, it was to different to be one.

Curios, he stopped typing, saving his work, before peeking out of his office.

Once he had conculded where the sounds were coming from, he walked out, allowing the door to be closed by a wind that had gotten into the house.

Ever so slowly, he walked down the hallway, listening, as he tried to find out what instroment was being used.

Couldon't be a woodwind, it didn't have that air-filled tune.

Nor could it be a brass instroment.

It sounded like something out of the percussion, but it couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He peeked his head into the small light-filled room, his confusion gone, as he processed what was going on.

Standing in the middle or the bright white room, standing on four thin wooden legs, was a long xylopohne. All of the wooden-colored keys polished to perfection. Around it, multiple other percussion instroments sat, but they seemed untouched.

But, behind the xylophone, taking the keys with the cusioned sticks, was none other then his daughter.

With a soft smile, he walked in, clapping slowly, "Yet another fine piece, Violet."

Violet looked up, a smile on her face, before she raced up to hug him, "Hi, daddy!" She yelled.

Kyoya laughed lightly, patting her head, "Hello, my dear; I thought that your mother was with you..."

"Mommy got tired," the six year old said, before smiling up at him, an idea sparking behind her eyes, as she grabbed his hand, "Come, play with me, daddy!"

"Ummm..." Kyoya muttered, as he appered behind the xylophone.

Violet pushd the sticks into his hands, her eyes lit up with a hidden emotion, "Mommy said that you use to play piano; that means that playing a xylophone won't be very different; right?"

"It's been a very long time since I've last played," Kyoya said, eyeing each brick-like key, looking it over, "I'm not so sure, Violet."

Violet smiled, "If you don't know, I can reach you."

He wanted to accept the help, but his manly pride said otherwise, as he tapped a key lightly. H tapped another one, only to wince, as the note was very flat. Violet tried hard not to laugh, as each passing note seemed to get worse.

"You start off by hitting the centeral C." Violet said.

"This one?" Kyoya asked to himself, striking it, before wincing, "Or not..."

Violet giggled, taking a new set of sticks out, "No, daddy, this is centeral C," She said, before hitting it, "The one that you hit was a lower E."

"...Oh..." Kyoya muttered, befoe hitting the C, "Alright, now what, young lady?"

Violet shrugged, "easy, now you play a song!" She said, striking key swiftly. The soft tune, flowing through the air, quickly turned into "The flight of the bumblebee", the tune whipping around similar to the insect, before she stopped, looking up at her father with a slightly coy smile, "Now, it's your turn."

Kyoya, however, could see right through her smile, before gulpping down his pride. He struck a key, listening to the sound, before going with it. It seemed slolw, quiet, and gentle, the tune seeming to spin and dance in the air, as it left the xylophone.

Violet smiled, waving around with the tune, before leaning to the side, playing her own song.

Before Kyoya knew it, he was playing the melody of the song, while Violet seemed to tinker around with the under tones.

It really was perfect, the music twisting through the air, bending around the walls, speeding through the cracks of the walls, before arriving at a certain room.

Miu's eyes opened, slowly getting use to the sounds, before she pushed herself up from the bed.

She rubbed her eyes, giving out a small yawn, as the melody spun through her head. She smiled, before getting off of the bed, slowly walking towards the song.

She seemed to be sleep walking, slowly waltzing over to the room, her hands held right under her chest, before peeking into the music filled room.

She smiled to herself, as she watched the two of them play, Violet's gentle and sly smile matching her father's perfectly.

She sighed happily, "Now, if only we had more family in this house," She muttered to herself, a knowing smile on her face, "Well, Kido and Shiro plan on coming over later on..."

* * *

 **Amy: Damn, that took long as fuck!**

 **Lilith: *Still sleeping* Laughing Jack...Don't you dare eat my mints...**

 **Erin: Oh, so it would seem as if the strong and stern Lilith is still sleep talking...**

 **Lilith: Mmmmm...Don't fucking put Smile in the oven...**

 **Miu:(0_0) What?**

 **Me: So...**

 **As I said, if you have a question for Miu, I'll have them answered! Heck, if you have any questions for any of the Ouran cast, or a request, you guys ask,and I'll do it!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Hate it?**

 **Like it?**

 **Want cak-**

 **Alice Kitten: *Runs in* NO! FUCK THE CAKES, I'M STILL CLEANING MY WINDOWS! *RUNS THROUGH WINDOWS***

 **Amy:...What just happened?**

 **Me: Well, it would seem that we don't need those cakes anymore...you can stop now, Azazel...**

 **Azazel: *With chefs hat on*Damnit, I wasted a lot of time on this shit!**

 **Me:...Anyway...**

 **Bye~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello hello!**

 **So, because I don't have any requests, I'm going to guess that you guys either don't have any questions, or, you don't read the author's notes…**

 **Amy: Well, that's total bullshit! I mean, you use so much of your damn time writing this, and then, no one cares to read it!**

 **Erin: Kid, calm the hell down…**

 **Amy: DON'T CALL ME KID, CHILD!**

 **Lilith:…Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep…**

 **Miu:…Onward~?**

* * *

Y is for Yamaha

 _March14, 2016_

It was nearing the end of the Thursday, with only minutes till the bell would ring. The class was a lot louder then normal, due to the fact that, instead of Ota sensei, a sub was in.

"Now then, class!" The sub, Yuichino sensei, yelled, trying to get the class's attention, "We only have half an hour left now, so, if you could all just-."

"Oh my God!" Aiko yelled, jumping up, as she tried to imitate the teacher, "Now, you all need to do this! Now you all need to do that! Shut up! You're not even a real teacher! I mean, if you were then, like, why are you only a sub?"

"Now…Aiko, you shouldn't be that rude!" Yuichino sensei said back, "As a growing young lady now, you shouldn't be rude! How do you expect to run companies with that mouth?"

"How do you expect me not to rat you out with such a bitchy mouth!?" Aiko shot back.

Miu sighed, looking up a bit, before going back to her tiny doodling in her notebook, before looking over to Haruhi and the twins.

Haruhi seemed as bored as she was, reading through a textbook for physics, while the twins seemed to be trying to mess her up, anything from throwing pens and trying to steal her book.

All in all, besides the sub, everything was normal.

"Now, young lady, you and I will be having a talk!" Yuichino sensei said, walking over to the door, opening it, "Hurry up now, Aiko!"

"Whatever, you kinky snag." Aiko muttered, a sassy smile on her face, before she walked outside.

Once the door closed, Yamaha clapped slowly, a sneaky smile on his face, as he jumped up onto his table, "Alrighty then, guys, sensei's out!" He yelled, his other guys friends smiling, jumping and making other stupid sounds, while some of the other kids locked the door.

Haruhi sighed, before dropping the book, "Why do you guys need to be this rowdy?!" She yelled.

Yamaha sneered, "Aww, don't be such a stuck up bitch!" He said, pushing her back, as he jumped onto her table.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Karou yelled, the both of them out of there chairs and glaring at Yamaha within seconds, "What the hell, man!?"

Yamaha smirked, "No teachers, Fujioka, no on to tell me what the hell to do!"

Miu growled lightly, her right hand clutching the edge of the paper, while her left nearly snapped her mechanical pencil.

Haruhi didn't seemed amused, as she stood up, her finger poking his chest, "Don't you dare give me that crap!"

Yamaha smirked, before grabbing her hair, pulling Haruhi's hair, making her dangle in the air, "Hey, lemme go!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Hikaru yelled, making a wild dash for Haruhi, only to be held back by Yamaha's other friends, all of them wearing the same fucked over smile.

"Hikaru!" Karou yelled, trying to reach his brother, only to be doomed to the same fate, "Let me go, right now!"

Miu snapped her pencil, fists clenched, before standing up, turning around with a look only she and Kyoya could pull off.

She knew what had to be done.

Yamaha continued to smirk, looking down at the still-struggling Haruhi, "Aww, jut look at you," He cooed, "In the host club, you're so popular, so interesting; such a shame that someone on your level needs to become something like this." Yamaha laughed, drawing his hand back-

Only to fall, knees screwed together, as he let go.

Right behind him, Miu stood, a rather cold expression, her leg still out stretched from nailing Yamaha in the place where sun doesn't dare to go, "…Next time you fuck with the host club, just remember, it's a huge mistake."

Yamaha whipped around, his hand still out stretched, leaving a red hand print on Miu cheek, "Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled, Haruhi forgotten, as he walked right at Miu.

Miu didn't back up, nor did she cower; that familiar burn on anger in her veins, when she smirked, "Well? What now? You gonna keep coming at me like that? Weak-ass."

Yamaha's eyes widened, his fist raised, "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yamaha yelled, throwing a punch…

..Only to have Miu catch it.

Her dark smile grew wider, "Never forget," Miu whispered quietly, "I'm Yandere." With that said, she bent his wrist backwards, making him scream out, before she him go.

Miu then turned around, her head down, and yet, her voice was loud and clear, "Let this be a lesson to all of you." She yelled, before pointing at herself, "Fuck with me, or any of the host club; and you'll answer to my hidden wrath." With that said, she went back over to sit at her chair, quickly feeling a light blush dusting her face from all of the attention, before going back to her small picture.

She winced when someone sat down next to her, before looking up, seeing Haruhi's small smile, "Hey, about what you did; thanks."

Miu smiled, "No problem."

Haruhi shook her head, "You've done more for me then I could have ever done for you."

Miu smiled, "Well, if you think so."

Haruhi gave her a knowing smile, before looking over at Yamaha, who seemed to be eyeing the both of them, "I'm afraid for you, Miu."

Miu's frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that now you've gotten Yamaha and his goons on you."

"Good point, but, it's better this way."

Haruhi shook her head, "I'm not so sure, Miu."

Miu sighed, leaning back, "Well, I've got your back, along with the host of the host club. I can only hope that you guys are the same."

Haruhi smiled, "Of course!"

Miu smiled that, "That's a relief."

* * *

Right when the bell rang, the teacher had finally managed to get into the class room, which only caused a sort of tsunami of children to rush out once the bell rang.

Of course, because there was no host club meeting, Miu walked right outside, enjoying the fresh air, when a familiar pair of hands came down on her shoulders, "Boo."

Miu jumped up, screaming lightly, before turning around, Kyoya, not funny!"

Kyoya simply smiled, "I've been waiting all day to see you, and this is the hello I get?" He questioned.

Miu laughed, "I could say the same thing about you, Kyoto."

Kyoya stiffened, "Please never call me that again."

Miu gave him a small innocent smile, "Whatever could you mean, Kyoto?"

Kyoya sighed, "Why do I bother?" He muttered, before giving Miu a small look, "You act like such a child anyway."

Miu smiled, about to say something, when someone clapped slowly behind the two of them, "How heart-warming."

Kyoya sighed, one arm slyly snaking around Miu's thin waist, "Can we help you, Yamaha?"

Yamaha laughed, Aiko standing right next to him, with a little gang standing behind them, "Yes; you see, I'd like a little word with your girlfriend."

"Well, to waste less time, you can spit it out already." Kyoya replied, a smirk on his face, as if he could see what they couldn't, hugging Miu closer to himself.

"You're girl decided to come out of her shell today," Yamaha said, rubbing his chin, "and I'll admit, it was straight to hell scary."

Kyoya laughed, "I expect nothing less from my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, we can't have that." Aiko said, looking over her nails, as if she was over being bored, the gang slowly circling around the two, "You see, the top kids of the school can't have someone one-handedly upping us. And so, we just need to show everyone else who's the top around here."

"That would have to be Tamaki, the son of the person in charge of this school." Kyoya said with a superior tone, "And, if you think that I'd let you get anywhere near my Miu; you really should have your head checked."

Yamaha laughed, "Please, you and your frail girlfriend verses my gang? You and what army?"

Kyoya smirked, nodding, "Oh nothing much…Just an army of the best men of this school."

Right when he said it, someone screamed. All attention turned to Aiko, who now stood in the middle of a puddle, her hair and uniform soaking wet, "WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelled, before fainting.

"Headshot!"

Everyone looked up, standing on the top of the school building, the outline of two twins could be seen, there sinister smiles glowing.

Yamaha growled, "You piece of shi-."

Before he could go on, a tiny blonde form appeared, head down, right in front of Yamaha.

Honey looked up at Yamaha with wide and creepy blank eyes, "…No one threatens my friends." He said quietly, "Takashi, don't hold back!"

"I won't." He said simply, lifting two of the gang members by there hair, before smashing there heads together.

Miu gasped, when Yamaha flew at her, grabbing her wrist, as he jumped over Honey, "Damned bitch, I'll kill you!"

Kyoya, not wanting to hear any of it, grabbing his hand, pulling it off of Miu's now red wrists, "Oh, look at what you've done to my girl," Kyoya said lowly, before pushing him back, right into Takashi, "Well, I guess that we can always return the favor."

Yamaha's eyes filled with light fear, as he eyed his knocked out men. Takashi held him with his arms up, his legs thrashing around, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I know that Miu wouldn't want me to," a new voice said, as the pale blonde stepped out from behind a potted plant, "But, I know that father will understand our justice, I mean, you have been pushing our little Miu around for a while,"

Yamaha thrashed wildly, "You crazy gay fuckers!"

"Watch your language." Haruhi said, standing behind Tamaki, "You've done worse to Miu."

Yamaha laughed, "Well, what can I say? She should have had worse."

"I don't like you speaking to my girl like that," Kyoya snapped, his eyes alit with anger, before calming down, "Now, because I'm a civil person, I'm willing to make a deal with you."

Yamaha spat, "Well, you can suck my ass motherfuck-."

"You stop messing with Miu," Kyoya went on, eyes widened by the glare of his glasses, "And we won't make your life hell."

Yamaha laughed, "I'll do that when pigs fly."

Kyoya simply laughed, as Takashi and Honey walked away, Yamaha still in tow, his screaming and cursing figure slowly fading away.

Kyoya sighed, "I'm sorry, my dear; I was hoping that I could stop it, yet, it would seem as if I've only aggravated it more."

Miu shook her head, a small smile on her face, before she kissed his cheek, "It was kinda funny," Miu said, "Thank you."

Haruhi smiled, "It's how we could repay you. You've done so much for us."

The twins came out of the stair way, smirks on there faces, "Believe it or not, the shadow king planned it all."

Kyoya laughed lightly, before walking over to a car, pulling Miu with him, "Now that the show is done, the shadow king would like to have some alone time with his queen."

* * *

 **Alrighty then, that took a while!**

 **So, I know that this wasn't as "Yamaha-rounded" As w all hoped, but stil, I think that this has waited long enough!**

 **Azazel: Crimson...Someone wants cake..** **.**

 **Erin: Well, get them cake!**

 **Azazel: But Alice broke the oven!**

 **Lilith: Use the damn stored cake!**

 **Erin: Buit we only have one!**

 **Amy: I got this *Grabs cake and runs out***

 **Erin: NOOOOOOO!**

 **Amy: *At Glacia's house* Child, fear no more, for I, you're sexy-ass lord and savior, has thy's cake! *Throws it at windows* Have a nice fucking day!**

 **Violet (From smash bros) Damnit, Amy!**

 **Amy: (0_0) Oh shit...*Runs away***

 **Me:...Well, that happened...**

 **So...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?  
**

 **Sad it's all almost over?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Bye~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright then guys, it's the final chapter!**

 **All: ONWARD~**

* * *

Z is for Zachary

 _January 11, 2033_

Violet quietly walked around the house, the noise of the birds gone, replaced with the screaming of a baby that she hated so much.

She quietly walked into the small room, the walls painted blue over the once-purple walls. Violet grinded her teeth, looking around what use to be her room. The once clean floors that she tried so hard to maintain, were now covered with baby toys that she never got. In the middle of a room, with sunlight shining down from a nearby window, sat a baby blue crib.

Violet could feel her nails digging into her palms, as she walked over to the crib. If she had been any younger, she would have had to stand on her tippy toes to see the monster.

The seven year old girl glared down at the tiny boy inside the crib, her eyes, for once in a very long time, had only hatred and anger in them, "Hello, Zachary." She muttered, her cool gaze matching the one that her father used so much, "Fancy meeting you here."

Even if she were only seven, she wore her navy blue hair up in a bun, classes over her grey eyes, along with a lint-less black cloth jacket, a white blouse under it, with a black skirt. She, unlike her brother, was ready for business, just like the father.

Zachary cooed, reaching up for Violet's hand, only to have her pull it back, disgust on her face, "You must love it," She hissed, "All the attention, all the people trying to hold you, all the toys that I never got."

She growled lightly, "And stop that! Top doing those cooing noises!" She said, pushing the crib, with only got a happy squeal out of the child, "You know, Zach, you won't get very far in life, especially when you act like such a child!"

Violet could feel tears coming down her face, "Well, you better enjoy it. Enjoy your childhood, before father gets you use to society. I miss the times when I was your age, I could do anything, go anywhere; I was so happy." Violet laughed darkly, "But, now that I'm older, father expects more out of me!"

She didn't notice that Zachary's cooing had stopped, the baby's large emerald eyes wide, as I he could understand. He tried to reach up, hold her hand, only to have her draw it back, "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Zachary's eyes watered, never had he been yelled at like that.

Violet sighed, head back, as Zachary began to cry. His pudgy fists shaking around, while he whined, yes squeezed shut.

Violet sighed, trying to be cold. Heartless, just as father had said, "Father said that, to be successful, you can't let your enemy into your head." Violet muttered, ignoring the baby.

Zachary only screamed more, confused. Normally, when he started crying, someone would hold him, pick him up! He looked up at Violet, only to see that she was still glaring down on him.

In all honesty, the baby hated the attention. He hated it when that pale blond guy would swing him around, he hated it when those tow similar guys with orange hair and golden eyes would toss him back and forth. He hated it when people were noisy around them, he simply hated it.

He liked being around daddy, since he was quiet, yet, he was never around. He like being around the mommy, but she was always so tired. And so, the only one left for him was…

His big sister.

…Who seemed to hate him…

Violet stared down at the baby, the loud wailing had finally stopped, "I see you're do throwing your fit." She said, only to notice how much bigger his eyes seemed, how they seemed to captivate her.

"Hey…Stop that…" Violet muttered, only to have Zachary's eyes get wider.

The two went on with there staring contest, until Violet sighed, a small soft smile on her face, before she picked him up. Zachary let out a happy squeal, as Violet held him close, rocking from side to side, "I guess you're not that bad after all." Violet muttered, "Just, don't drool on my uniform."

* * *

Miu smiled softly, "See? I told you, she'd make a good big sister."

Kyoya smiled back, holding Miu closer, "I supose that you were correct."

Miu nodded, "Also, stop being so hard on Violet, you know that she will-."

"SHHHHHHH!"

Both parents shot up, confused expressions on there faces, as they turned to face the glaring Violet. She put a finger up against her mouth, "Zachary's sleeping!" She said, before walking off, leaving the two parents alone with hidden smiles.

* * *

 **Wow, this emotional parting isn't to bad, not as bad as it was for me in the main story, but still, I'm going to miss this fandom! I mean, it's just so good!**

 **Much better then "school days"!**

 **...Yeah, I said it...**

 **I** **t's been a good long run you guys, but, it all ends now.**

 **Tamaki: We hope to see you again soon, lovely ladies~**

 **Honey: I'll miss you, reader-Chan!**

 **Hikaru: We await-**

 **Karou: -Your return!**

 **Mori: Mmmm...**

 **Kyoya: You ladies are always welcomed here.**

 **Miu: *Bows* It has been a very nice journey with all of you reviewers, thank you so much for your time!**

 **Me: So, what now?**

 **Tamaki: We'll be heading over to Glacia's!**

 **Me: What for?**

 **Honey: Well, Crimson-Chan, we have some "unfinished buisness"...**

 **Kyoya: We got word about how Yamaha is "tied and gagged to a pole"...**

 **Me: Send me a video!**

 **Takashi: Mmmm**

 **Hikaru: We'll miss-**

 **Karou: -You, Crimson!**

 **Me: Awww, stop with the sappy stuff! You never know, I might come back! But** **now, without a thing in our way...**

 **All: Bye~**


End file.
